Welcome to My World
by briannawrites
Summary: The last thing Cheyenne Mitchell wants to do is be a Total Diva. Now that her personal life is being invaded, she has to learn to stay true to herself while following her heart. But, what happens when that leads her to the one man she knows she can't fall for?
1. Total Divas

**New FanFic, yeah! "But you already have 2 up!" Oh well. xD**

**I hope you all enjoy this one! It's set in an a/u with an original character. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't tell me," I began, "you're making me do that stupid show."

Stephanie McMahon in all of her glory, chuckled at my statement.

"Cheyenne, don't make it sound like a demotion."

I tried to remain calm, but my palms were growing sweatier with every second I listened to her speak. "You want me to be a...a Total Diva?" The words were enough to make me gag silently.

Stephanie laughed again, finding my pain to be amusing. It wasn't that surprising, in all honesty, due to her gimmick as a power-hungry, manipulative witch. But, it still sucked having the princess of the WWE laugh in your face.

"It's a wonderful opportunity." The brunette leaned towards me, crossing her arms over her chest. "Keep in mind that this offer might help grant you a shot at the Divas Championship within a few months."

"No disrespect, Steph. But, if and when I get a shot at the championship, it will be because I worked hard for it. Not because I was some doll on a reality show."

I could sense the wheels turning in her brain, so I lightly bit my tongue. If she was going to yell at me, I figured it would be best to remain silent until she did so that I could collect a few defenses.

"We will double your salary." She offered.

"Why do you want me on this show so badly anyways? I'm not in a famous relationship, nor do I have a twin sister." I sighed. "I don't have anything to offer."

"You're one of those divas that everybody loves, but nobody can explain why." Stephanie's eyebrows shot up at me as she went on. "You have a wonderful ring ability that cannot be outshined. If we put you on the cast, we can raise your status in this company while doing what's best for business."

I thought about it for a few minutes. The thought of having a bunch of strangers following me around for a few months, invading into my personal life and presenting it to millions of people made me feel violated. Sure, I'm used to the spotlight, but I still hate the idea of having my dirty laundry hanging out for the world to see.

"I don't know, Steph."

Stephanie and I are closer than most of the other wrestlers are with each other. We're ten years apart, me being on the younger side, but we have a lot in common. We're both driven by hard work and we both have a great eye for potential. But, she is the company's most prized female and without her, I wouldn't have this job in the first place.

"I would normally give you time to think about it and consider the options, but the second season of Total Divas is starting up in a few weeks and we need another diva to join the cast."

"Why don't you pick Layla, or AJ?" I asked.

The brunette gave me an annoyed face. "I'd rather not discuss why."

I wasn't sure of what I should do. But, I really wanted a shot at the Divas Championship and I loved my job. And, knowing how Stephanie is, if I said no I would be out of both aspects.

"Fine." I caved in, allowing myself to be weak.

"I knew you would say yes." She smiled at me before handing me a stack of papers. "Here is the contract. I'll need you to sign and return this as soon as possible. And, we start filming on Monday morning."

I took the contract into my hands and left the small office. I couldn't believe that this was actually going to happen to me, Cheyenne Mitchell, of all people.

* * *

I was sitting silently, as nervous as can be, staring directly at the circular camera lens in front of me. I felt so out-of-place with a bright green screen behind me, microphones above me and a dozen shining lights in my face.

"Whenever you're ready." The director assured me, pointing in my direction.

Biting my cheek, I took a deep breath before beginning.

"I'm Cheyenne, but most of you probably know me better by my ring name, Casey Lynn." I paused, trying to gather my thoughts.

"Talk about your career." The director spoke, trying to get me to continue.

I nodded. "I've been a WWE Diva for about two years, but I've been wrestling ever since I was eighteen. As of right now, I have held the Divas Championship on two occasions." I had a fake smile plastered all over the place, from the first word to the last.

"Give us an insight on your personal life."

Suddenly, I forgot how to speak. Looking to my left, I peered up at Stephanie who I had to beg to come with me to this thing. She gave me a reassuring nod and I continued.

"Currently, I have no relationships at all. I mean, I go on the occasional Friday night date, but it's never anything serious."

"Any serious relationships from the past?" I was asked.

"I was most recently involved in a four year relationship with a man named Jake, but that ended with him cheating on me with my closest friend, who is a fellow wrestler: Danielle Moinet, who you probably know as Summer Rae." I had to stop to catch my breath. The memory of them going behind my back the way that they did was still fresh on my mind, and I was surprised that I found the nerve to open up about it.

"And, how is your friendship with Danielle now?" He asked me, not being considerate of the fact that I just confessed something too deep to imagine.

I stared at the camera for a moment, trying not burst into tears.

"Our friendship ended as did my relationship with Jake."

"And, that's a wrap." The director cut off the camera man and walked up to me. "You did a very good job, Cheyenne. Now, I've assigned two cameramen to stay in your hotel tonight, but they'll be in the room next door."

Before I had the chance to object the idea, two men walked up and introduced themselves.

"Hello, Cheyenne. My name is Stewart and this is my brother, Stephen."

"Hi, Stewart. Hi, Stephen." I greeted them before turning back to the director. "Why will they be staying at my hotel?"

"It's important for us to capture the real you, you know, get a feel for the everyday life of a WWE Diva." He explained before taking off and answering his cell phone, leaving the two brothers for me to battle.

"We promise not to get in your way." Stephen assured me, looking at his brother in agreement.

"We promise." Stewart chimed in before they both grabbed their cameras and followed me out into the streets where my taxi cab awaited me.

* * *

It was nearly three A.M. when I was awoken by a hard pounding on my hotel room door. I groaned, thinking it was one of the camera men trying to capture a scene of me in my pajamas; which were just a pair of old, wrinkled up sweatpants and a light-pink tank top.

I rolled over and walked tiredly to my door, where I peeked through the peephole. To my surprise, it wasn't one of the cameramen, it was my friend, Jonathan Good. Jon Good, for short. Most people know him as the badass, third member of The Shield, Dean Ambrose. But, to me he's just the always drunk, best friend of mine that I'll probably die trying to keep.

"Jon," I answered in a low whisper, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I need a place to sleep." He said, in a drunken slur. "My place is a mess."

I had to catch him before he fell over and use my 5-foot-6 frame to hold him up and drag him into my room. That's when I heard the commotion in the room next to mine and I sighed. I knew that in minutes, the cameras would be all over us.

"Hide inside the bathroom." I suggested, pushing him towards the room.

"No!" He said, pushing back against me. "I want to dance!"

I could tell he had a lot more than just one too many to drink, and it was clearly affecting his rationing skills.

"Jon!" I called out, still trying to keep my voice at a whisper. "If you don't disappear within the next thirty seconds, a set of twin brothers will be in here trying to film us." I pleaded that he move, but he wouldn't budge.

"For the record, we're not twins." I heard a voice say. I turned around to realize that I had forgotten to close the front door, allowing the brothers to enter the room without any permission needed.

My hand immediately connected with my own forehead and I let out an embarrassed sigh. "This isn't what it looks like it is." I told them, looking at the brother that I assumed was Stewart, but I couldn't tell in the darkness.

"Then, what is it, for the record?" He asked us, nudging the camera in the direction of Jon, who was rolling around on my bed without a shirt on.

"Jon and I have been friends for years." I later confessed to the cameras once I was back in the confessional. "Whenever he's in the slightest bit of trouble, I'm always the room he crashes in." I shrugged. "It's been that way for forever."

"Jon!" I yelled, running over to him and covering him with my bed sheets. "He's drunk." I said, loud enough for the cameras to hear.

"Don't touch me!" Jon said, lightly pushing me off. He laughed before dozing off on my bed.

That's when I realized that if I wanted to get any sleep, I would need to steal my blankets back and sprawl out on my couch.

"I would do anything and everything for Jon." I told the cameras back in the confessional. "He's my best friend, and he always will be. Sure, he's not the smartest guy in the locker room, but whenever he isn't drunk off his ass, we have a lot of fun together." I laughed at the memory of us hanging out together. "He just takes a little getting used to."

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to another sound; this time the sound of an obnoxious snoring. I giggled. Normally, I don't giggle, but considering how idiotic Jon's snores sounded when he was drunk, I had to.

I sat up and noticed out of the corner of my eyes that Stephen was already awake, filming me.

"How long have you been up?" I asked, without looking at him.

He didn't answer, and I applauded his professionalism without saying a word.

I walked into the kitchen and made two cups of coffee: one for me and one for Jon, who I didn't shy away from waking up.

"Wake up, stupid!" I said as I rapidly shook the sleeping man from side to side. "I didn't appreciate the late visit last night." I told him once he came to.

"What?" He said, groaning as he rolled over to his back.

"You came over here at three A.M. drunk as can be." I said, handing him his warm cup of coffee.

Finally sitting up and blinking due to the amount of sunlight pouring into the room, he groaned again. "So?"

"So?" I retorted. "So, you can't keep doing this and expecting me to be okay with it."

"Calm, down Chey." He said, reaching out for my arm. "It's not that big of a deal."

"You could get fired one day." I said, pulling my arm away. "I can't sit around and watch you go downhill again, okay?"

"Okay, okay! This was the last time, I promise." He took a sip of his coffee before leaning away from the window and covering his eyes with his forearm. "Mind closing the blinds, the light is killing me."

I shrugged. "I like it. It's refreshing." I smiled; it was so easy to mess with him when he was hung-over.

"You're a bitch." He said, laughing it off afterwards.

"But, you love me anyways." I teased. He always knew how to make me feel better, even when he was the reason I was angry or upset in the first place.

Rubbing his head, he continued to drink his coffee. "What time is it?"

"About eight, why?"

Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he jumped out of bed. "I'm going to be late for the practice."

"What practice?" I asked, standing up too.

"I'm supposed to meet up with the boys today at 8:15." He said as he scrambled to get all of his things together.

"Won't they suspect you've been drinking?" I asked, concerned for his job.

"It's not like Joe hasn't had one too many before." He told me as he put on his shirt and continued looking for his belongings.

"You didn't bring anything but your hammered self with you last night." I explained to him.

Jon nodded and walked towards me. "Thanks, Chey." He planted a kiss on my forehead and hurried out the door. I looked up to see Stephen smirking at me from behind his camera.

"What?" I asked, angry at the assumptions he was probably making.

"Nothing." He said before leaving me alone in my room.


	2. Match of the Night

It was Monday night, and everybody knows what that means.

Monday Night RAW, arguably the most well-known wrestling show in all of the sport. I've been watching it ever since I can remember, but the thought of actually performing in the same ring as many of my favorite previous superstars in crazy to me.

In a good way, of course.

However, getting on the show isn't easy. I've had to put in numerous hours per week at the gym, and that's not including the time I spend actually training inside of the ring. In fact, I think that the majority of the preparation for matches is done by lifting weights and running rather than locking up with an opponent.

It's a lot of hard work, but I wouldn't trade it for all of the money in the world.

"Tonight, I have a tag-team match with Natalya against Aksana and Alicia Fox." I told the cameras later on. "It's not my stiffest competition, but I know they'll be on their best for the audience."

I was just arriving at the gym in Miami, Florida when I saw Trinity and Ariane pull up their car beside me. I gave them a smile before walking out to meet them.

"No Jon today?" I asked, taking notice to the fact that Trinity's fiancé was missing from her usual side.

Trinity shrugged. "You know the deal. Free one minute, busy the next. I'm lucky if I even get to see him at all with his new championship and stuff." She complained.

I laughed. "He's had the Tag Team titles for what, two days now?"

"You know what I mean!" She told me, lightly nudging me off.

It was then that I really took notice to the cameras that were following us.

"Do they really follow us everywhere?" I whispered softly over to Ariane.

"You know it, girl." She said, a slight arch forming in her eyebrow.

I sighed; I did know what I was getting myself into, but was still hard knowing that this was my life now. And, the extra money in my paycheck wasn't making up for the invasion of my privacy.

The three of us quickly began our regular workout routine, starting off with stretches and warm-ups before getting into our cardio exercises. I personally enjoyed the workouts that I had with Ariane and Trinity. It has always been so easy for me to forget about any problems that I'm having and just have fun.

We were barely into our sprint circuits when we were interrupted by another group of girls. I looked up from my shoe that I was tying to watch as Brie and Nikki Bella, Eva Marie and of course, Danielle walked in.

"Hey, girls!" Ariane greeted, scurrying out of the ring to welcome them to practice.

Sighing, I reluctantly gave the girls a fake smile while waiting for Ariane to return.

"I'm actually really glad that you're all here." Brie said to us, a smile plastered on her face. "I was waiting for the right time, but since everybody is here I'm formally inviting all of you to Bryan and I's wedding!" She squealed before turning to her sister and doing a little dance.

"It's about time!" Trinity teased before exiting the ring as well, making her way towards the bride-to-be.

"I'm so happy for you." I told Brie.

She smiled in my direction. "Thank you, Cheyenne."

Things between Brie and I hadn't been the smoothest of things as of late. Partially because of a little argument that we had one night when she was in full-on "Brie Mode". Basically, she got so drunk that she tried to sleep with one of the bartenders and then I had to step in and stop her from making that huge decision. She was still dating Bryan at the time, so I figured that I would take one for the team and stop her before it was too late. But, considering she doesn't remember ever being that drunk, plus she felt disrespected by the assumption of her being that drunk, I was apparently out of line.

I directed my attention back to the ring where I began to run into the ropes.

"Cheyenne, you can take a break." Ariane assured me.

"I really need to work on my formations." I said, looking at her and into the small crowd of girls. I noticed that Danielle wasn't paying any attention to my existence, so I granted her the same.

Shrugging her shoulders, Ariane returned to the group of girls who continued to talk about what they were going to wear and who all was going to be there. All while I, the only person in the entire gym who seemed to care enough, worked on my wrestling skills.

* * *

I was stretching in my locker room when I heard the door open and close, followed by a trail of laughter.

Looking up, I saw Jon and Colby enter my room.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

Before they answered, I saw as Colby noticed the Total Divas camera crew behind me. I tried not to laugh as I watched his face turn from giddy laughter to pure terror.

"I came by to wish you luck tonight." Jon said. I could tell that he had been drinking again.

All of the sudden, Colby began to laugh again. That's when I could tell that they both had been drinking, and they had both already forgotten that there was cameras pointing directly at them.

"I never said I picked my friends wisely." I confessed later on.

"Anyways," I redirected them. "I watched your match tonight. I think you guys did really good."

Jon covered his mouth and bent over to hug me. "Thank you so much."

At this point, I couldn't control my own laughter. "You are so drunk right now." I told him, pushing him lightly off of me, sending him right into Colby who began to crack up even harder.

Rolling my eyes, I stood up and grabbed my water bottle. "You two stay put, I'm going to go have my match and when I get back we're going to have a serious talk about you're drinking." They could tell that I wasn't serious, so they put on sarcastically frightened faces and waited for me to leave.

All of the way down the hall, I couldn't help but giggle at how stupid they looked. Even though their bad habits were serious, I still understood that no matter how much I tried, they wouldn't accept my concern. So, naturally I gave up on trying to make them better. After all, they would both probably end up so drunk that they would get arrested and then I wouldn't have to worry about them anymore.

I eventually made my way to the gorilla and placed my water bottle on the small table that awaited me. Flipping my hair off to my side, I stretched out my arms one final time as I waited patiently for my tag-team partner to show up.

"Hey, Chey." I looked over my shoulder at Natalya as she approached me with a bright smile.

Natalya had been struggling with getting TV time lately, and I understood how important this match was to her.

"I'm excited." I told her. "I can't believe that the last time we wrestled each other was in FCW."

She laughed. "You make it sound like decades ago."

"Feels like it."

"Hey, ladies."

Both Natalya and I turned around to see our opponents for the night, Aksana and Alicia Fox walk into the gorilla.

"What's up?" I asked casually.

"Tonight's going to be a blast." Alicia informed us. "I don't think I've been this excited for a match since I was winning the Divas Championship."

I was confused by her statement. Why would she be _that _excited about a mid-card tag-team match? Honestly, as fun as they can be, they aren't the type of matches that are really worth the hype. They used to be, with all of the great teams that used to compete, but now they're only card holders for empty slots. Which, doesn't bother me unless the creative team dismisses my match.

"Really?" I chuckled. "No offense, but I don't think that a tag-team match is worth that kind of excitement."

Alicia shrugged her shoulders. "After tonight, I'm on my way back up the ladder towards the Divas Championship." She explained, causing my jaw to almost drop.

"You were promised a shot?" Natalya asked out of curiosity.

I kept my mouth shut. However, I was completely stunned, even though I knew that I shouldn't be. It wasn't the first time that Stephanie and the rest of the McMahon's promised me a title match before dropping out and handing it off to someone else at last minute. In fact, it was probably the tenth time just in that year alone.

After some more small chatting, Aksana and Alicia's entrance music began to play and they exited out the curtain in their villainous fashion. Natalya and I waited for our turn in silence. I was still so taken aback by the news of Alicia's title opportunity considering how slow of a career she'd been having ever since she lost the title back in August of 2010. If anything, her partnership with Aksana was the best thing that had happened in a long time.

Trying my best to find contentment in any way possible, I took multiple deep breaths to try and calm my nerves. No matter how many times I had to run out of those curtains and perform, every time felt like a first for me. There was a certain kind of scattered rush that fills my body, sending my mind to run at a billion miles per hour. I can't explain how the nervous feeling lingers inside of my stomach, but it feels heavier than butterflies.

Just as I was about to take one final breath, Natalya's theme music hit and I followed her through the curtains. The audience was on fire, so loud and so chaotic. I could barely hear myself think as I hurried down the ramp and entered the ring.

Seconds later, I was on the outside of the ring, standing impatiently on the apron. I love being there, so close to the action that you can almost taste the intensity; even if the Divas matches weren't the most intense. Either way, I ate up the adrenaline.

As I waited, the crowd died down and I sighed. The only part about being a Diva that I hate is the short attention span that the fans have sometimes. Its almost as if the minute things aren't going as fast as before, they lose interest.

Natalya was locking up with Aksana in one of the corners across from the place I was standing, and I was beginning to feel antsy. It had been weeks since I actually got to square up against another person. In all honesty, I didn't think that it was possible to miss wrestling so much, but standing right in front of the action made me go crazy. I needed to get into that ring.

Jumping up and down, I held out my hand the second that Natalya looked in distress. After awhile of her crawling towards me, she tagged me in and I busted through the ropes. In a way, it was liberating. I felt free.

I ran over to Alicia, who had been tagged in by Aksana and nailed her with one of my signature clothes lines. She bounced right back up, and I went right back in for another one. The crowd was still dead so this time I grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into the corner where I pounded her forehead into the turnbuckle, aching for a response from the audience.

"Take down." She called to me, which I replied with by taking her down.

I noticed that her head bounced off of the mat, so I bent over to ask if she was okay, which she replied by nodding slightly before wrapping her legs around my neck and flipping me over. I grabbed the back of my neck before she picked me up again, this time throwing me down onto my back. Letting myself breathe, I rolled onto my side before sliding out of the ring and leaning up against the barricade.

I listened as the crowd behind me cheered me on, some of them getting close to my ears. Everything was so vivid and wonderful.

Without warning, Alicia jumped off of the apron and her forearms met my skull with an overhand axel. Dropping to the ground, I held tightly onto my head so that the crowd could sense the pain. I looked up from the ground at Alicia's face, and I remembered what had occurred earlier.

The anger that I was feeling at that moment cannot be reenacted, let me put it that way.

I rolled over my shoulder and got to my feet, where I connected my foot to the side of her head with a roundhouse kick, my signature. Sprinting, I entered the ring and tagged back in Natalya who went in and fought against Alicia until I was forced back inside the ring. That's where I finished it all off with my famous finisher, a moonsault off the top rope.

"Considering how fast it all happened, I honestly don't remember how it ended." I admitted during my interview. "But, after seeing the response Nattie and I got, I can't say that I'm disappointed in our match."

* * *

The whole way to my locker room, I got hugs and 'congratulations' on my win. I felt so accomplished, after all of the training I'd done the past few weeks and to see that it all paid off on a live episode of Monday Night RAW was the best feeling.

Walking through the hallways, I heard a deep voice say my name and my heart rose to my throat.

"Cheyenne!"

Recognizing who it belonged to, I slowly turned and tried not to portray how nervous I was.

"Randy." I smiled. "What's up?"

I know that Randy's not always the most...pleasant of people, so I tried not to get too close to him. But, once I acknowledged that I saw him, he was walking in my direction to greet me.

"I saw that match you just had." He explained, gesturing towards the gorilla where I had walked from.

I nodded in response.

"I'm impressed."

My heart was throbbing and I could barely see straight. Did Randy Orton really just tell me that he was impressed by a match by a couple of Divas? Considering everything that had been happening in the last year, it's honestly one of the most surprising things that had happened to me.

Suddenly, all the words I was thinking about went away.

"Thanks." I managed to slip from my mouth. "It means a lot coming from you."

"I wasn't flirting, if that's what you're getting at." I warned the cameras during my interview.

He only nodded before turning away to leave, and my heart calmed down. I still was in shock after what happened, but I pushed myself to turn and walk to my locker room where I was greeted with two heavily drunken friends who were all too happy to see me.


	3. Just Drink the Pain Away

**Quick note: to make it easier to read, from now on I'll be putting Cheyenne's Total Divas' interviews in _italics _so that you can understand that it isn't a part of her regular dialogue!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The next morning I had to drive up to the arena for a meeting, which I was not looking forward to. We were going to get a briefing on how the company would work towards WrestleMania, especially now that we had the WWE Network.

I was getting too used to all of the surprise meetings that the company had been having lately. The first few times, I dressed up in dresses and heels and actually took time to look presentable. I guess that I thought it would be a good idea to give a lasting impression of professionalism. However, this was probably the eleventh 'surprise' meeting in the year 2014.

And, it's only March.

So, this time I'm wearing exactly what I wore to bed the night before: gray sweatpants and a light blue, plain t-shirt. I pulled my hair up into a tight bun as well, only because I was need of a major haircut.

Once I arrived at the arena, I was surrounded by cameras and fans who wanted autographs, but I was already almost late so I tried my best to politely excuse myself.

"You aren't very good at being famous, are you?"

I looked over at Jon, who had followed me into the building. "Don't sass me, Good. I'm not in the mood for sass."

He held up his hands as if he were surrendering and continued to follow silently behind me as we entered the arena, where the rest of the WWE roster was out in the seats that surrounded the ring. Usually, we'd be in some conference room in the back of the arena, but since this meeting was for the entire company, all of the roster and staff had to find a seat.

The meeting was running late, so it didn't surprise me that when Paul, Stephanie and Vince McMahon came out and entered the ring, smoke was fuming.

"Good morning, ladies and gentleman," Vince greeted.

"I know, this probably doesn't come as a surprise - us calling another meeting," Stephanie began. "But, it's really important for us relay the following messages to you about the new WWE Network."

The crowd was silent, and I was having to try really hard not stand up and say something about the whole Divas Title ordeal.

"As you all know, the WWE Network made it's debut a few weeks ago, and the feedback couldn't have been better," Paul proudly exclaimed. "However, we are running out of ideas for different shows to put out there."

"We've talked it over, and we're open to suggestions." Stephanie looked around at each individual Diva and Superstar, making eye contact with everybody.

Everybody except for me.

_"It didn't surprise me that Stephanie didn't look my way. If I were her, I'd be embarrassed," I told the cameras. "I mean, it's one thing to lie and another to use that lie as a ploy to make someone do something they don't want to do._

"Alright, so if you have any ideas, feel free to let us know."

I turned over to Jon, who - not surprisingly - was having a difficult time keeping his head up and his eyes open. I had to cover my mouth with my hand so that no laughter would spill out.

"You look like you're hung-over," I whispered to him.

"Who said I wasn't," he retorted.

I smiled and shook my head. He was always a talker, but then again, he was also a drinker, which made his talking game a little difficult.

"Our next topic is discussing the Divas division," Paul told us, making direct eye contact with me. He knew how much I needed the Divas Championship, and he knew how hard I'd been working for it lately.

Of course, it came as no surprise when the majority of the men in the arena laid back in their seats. If it didn't concern them, they really couldn't care less.

"We've thought about it long and hard, and we've decided that at WrestleMania this year, we will have a triple threat match for the title."

My heart began to race faster and faster, and I could barely keep myself from falling out of my chair. I couldn't believe that I might actually win the championship at WrestleMania. That's something that I've only dreamt about.

"At WrestleMania, it will be a triple threat match between AJ Lee, Natalya Neidhart, and Nikki Bella."

My heart nearly stopped beating all together.

_"I'm sitting there, waiting for my name, and they say Nikki's instead," I shook my head. "Not only is this unfair, but it's a dumb move."_

I didn't hear what they said after that, all I remember is being dismissed and seeing Nikki across the aisle from me, kissing and hugging her boyfriend, John Cena out of excitement.

"Don't worry, Chey. There's always next year," Jon tried to comfort me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I ignored his effort and stood up. "Yeah, sure there is." I left the arena, got in my car and drove back to the hotel.

_"What's the point anymore? I know where I stand in this company, and it's obviously in the back of the line."_

Sitting in my car, I noticed that Stewart had followed me and was sitting in the passenger seat. Sighing, I tried my best not to cry.

"You want to go grab a beer?" I turned towards him and asked. I figured, why not make something useful come out of this? After all, it's not like I have a title match to prepare for.

* * *

"You don't give yourself enough credit," I began telling Stewart. "You're really smart, you could do anything. But, you're a cameraman."

Stewart laughed and took a sip of beer. "I get good money, which I can use to plan my honeymoon."

I made a heartfelt "aw" sound before turning to face him. "You're getting married?" I asked in a question, but it came out in a more of a drunk, loveable, exclamation.

He laughed again and shook his head in disbelief. "Don't sound so surprised. I'm a loveable guy."

I obviously had one too many to drink, and before I could restrain myself, I was laughing like and idiot and falling out of my chair. That's when Stewart put his beer down and grabbed the camera.

If I had been sober, I would have been so embarrassed for making a fool out of myself. But, then again, I was so drunk that even my thoughts were slurring together. I didn't even notice when a pair of strong hands picked me up and pulled me to my feet. Turning around, I looked up at Randy's face, although instead of being afraid like I should have been, I was excited.

"Hey, there," I cooed. Again, looking back at the footage, I was so embarrassed.

"You've had a little too much to drink," he told me. He was struggling to keep me on my feet, as all I wanted to do was sit down.

I guess that he didn't want to hold onto me too tightly, so he released his grip and I stumbled over until I was seated at the bar once again.

"Cut her off," Randy told the bartender, but I had to argue.

"Keep 'em coming!" I slammed my hands against the bar, which if I wasn't completely numb, probably would have hurt like hell.

I couldn't see from behind my head, but I guess that Randy had to have given the bartender one of his infamous cold, piercing stares, because I didn't receive a single drink after that. Spinning around in my chair, I grabbed Randy by the collar of his shirt and brought him close to my face.

"How about we head back to your place," I suggested. I'm sure that the smell of my breath was enough to send his brain elsewhere.

"How many drinks has she had?" He asked Stewart, who replied by shaking his head.

"Lost count."

"Great," Randy muttered. Picking me up, he dragged me out of the bar and we piled into my car. I watched through the rearview mirror as Stewart packed himself and the camera into the backseat. Once we were all situated in the vehicle, I reached across the car and pecked Randy on the cheek.

That's when things got really bad.

I was screaming and dancing to the music that was blasting from the radio. I had changed the music station a record number of times, crying when sad songs began to play, and singing my heart out when fast ones came on. However, my brain wasn't thinking fast enough, so every word I sang sounded like muffled whines. If it weren't for Randy's fast reflexes, I probably would have completely taken all of my clothes off.

Eventually, we reached the hotel that we were staying at and it took a few minutes for Randy to carefully remove me from the car.

"Cheyenne, come on."

Even though I was drunk out of my mind, I could tell he was serious so I obliged and got out of the vehicle.

"Now, you want to give me your keycard to get to your room."

I sighed and reached into my purse, looking for the card. After almost ten minutes of looking, I gave up.

"Whoops," I laughed.

Randy sighed and grabbed my hand. "Looks like you'll be staying with me."

* * *

When I finally woke up the next morning, my head was pounding. I rolled over and looked around, eventually realizing that I wasn't in my own clothes anymore. Panicking, I jumped out of the bed and heard that the shower was running. In all honestly, I didn't think it was possible for my heart to beat any faster than it was tight in that moment.

I had no idea where I was, but I didn't see Stewart anywhere, so I put the pieces together. I slept with a total stranger.

My heart was thumping faster and faster as I rolled out of the bed and saw that I wasn't just wearing another person's shirt, but I was also not wearing any pants. I had to stop myself from crying as I panicked.

Rummaging through the hotel room, I finally found my clothes and made a fast change. I was out of the room within minutes of waking up, embarrassed and groggy. I was almost to the elevator when I bumped into none other than Nikki Bella.

"If it isn't Miss. Party-Hard," she teased.

Nikki and I had never had any problems with each other, so I casually shook off the comment. Even though I still remembered hearing her name get called out instead of mine, I shook it off.

"So, how was he?" She asked, nudging me on.

My face grew bright red. Nikki knew who I had slept with, but I didn't? This whole thing must've been worse than I imagined.

"How was who?" I asked, praying that she would slip me his name.

She laughed. "Randy, duh. I can't believe you slept with him, he's like, royalty." We got to her stop, and she exited the elevator, leaving me all alone.

I stood there, alone in the middle of the elevator with my jaw on the floor. If this wasn't bad before, it was terrible now. I would've taken sleeping with a complete stranger over sleeping with Randy.

_"I cannot believe that I slept with Randy Orton."_


	4. Pianos and Tattoos

**Quick Note: Please remember that the dialogue in _italics _are from Cheyenne's interview during the Total Divas episodes!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You slept with Orton?"

I looked over at Jon, who, for some odd reason, was pacing back and forth as if I'd told him something that he couldn't stand.

"Don't act like you're the saint here," I scorned.

"I'm just surprised." Jon finally sat down on the fold out chair that was in the locker room. "I thought we warned you about him."

"It's not like I wanted to," I scoffed. "If you were drunk you would've done the same thing."

"No," he chuckled. "I'm into women."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I meant."

None of this made sense to me. Even after I was showed the clips that Stephen or Stewart or any one of the Total Divas' cameramen filmed, it just didn't made any sense to me. Why would I submit myself to drinking my brain numb? This wasn't the first time-and hell, probably not the last time that the company screwed me over. So, why did hearing Nikki Bella get my match hurt so much?

"Are you sure that you slept with him?" He asked, his face tense.

"I don't know, Jon," I sighed. "What other explanation is there? I saw the footage; I was drunk out of my mind. There's no way that Randy would have passed up on this opportunity." It's true, I wasn't his only victim.

"Was Randy drunk?" He looked at me, searching my eyes for answers.

I only shrugged. "Beats me. I don't think he had anything to drink."

Before I could object, Jon stood up with his fists clenched.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, putting my hands up to stop him from storming out of the locker room.

"He took advantage of you," he growled.

"So, why are you jumping to my defense? This is _my _battle to fight."

Jon turned his attention away from the door and on me, looking at me dead in the eyes. Something changed then, it looked like a flame died down a bit. I wasn't sure what it was, so I shook it off while I tried to keep him from leaving.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Once he stopped pushing against me, I took my hands down. "I was thinking that I'd go see him later."

"Chey," he warned.

"I'll be okay. I'm just going to see what happened."

My assurance didn't change his mind, and his face still showed that he didn't approve of my suggestion.

"He'll take advantage of you again," he said in a concerned manner.

"I won't let that happen," I told him. "And, if he does, then you get to beat him up."

* * *

Playing the piano has always come naturally for me. From the first time my mother forced me to press my fingers down on the keys, I knew that I could do anything with them. I honestly can't recall the number of songs I wrote throughout high school, as I battled with the occasional bullies and mean girls, alone as I tried to find the 'love of my life'.

I laughed aloud as I sat down at the piano bench. It came as a surprise that the hotel had one of these open to the public in the ballroom. Nobody was around, and I was trying to avoid running into Randy, so I figured that I'd play a few keys to pass the time.

The very second my fingers connected with the thin, white keys, I was instantly relaxed. I had nearly forgotten how easily I was able to drift away when music began to play. It was a good thing that I was alone, though, because if anybody were to see me, I probably would have to run away in embarrassment. Whenever I played the piano, my head would sway back and forth, my eyes would close and I would get completely lost in my train of thought. That's how music changed me.

I played a few cords, as a warm-up, before I entered into a full song. I can't remember what I was playing, it was most likely something that just came to mind, but I couldn't hold myself still. My head was subconsciously swaying, my eyes closed, and I was lost.

After a minute or two of playing, I opened my eyes and stared at the keys.

_"I still keep thinking, what is wrong with me?" I shook my head at the camera. "If only I'd just gone back to the hotel, none of this would have happened."_

Sighing, I stood up to leave. "Nice playing," a man's deep voice said.

Turning my head, I had to stop myself from dropping my jaw to the floor.

"I didn't know you could play," Randy complimented.

"There's a lot of things that you don't know about me," I retorted. I climbed off of the ballroom's stage and grabbed my bag.

"I know that you have a tattoo of the name 'Jake' right above your ass."

My heart stopped. "Congrats, Randy. Go ahead, rub in the fact that you took advantage of me. It looks really good for your reputation."

He stopped me before I could exit the ballroom, spinning me back around to face him. "You think I slept with you?"

"Well, if you're suggesting that _I _slept with _you_, then you're mistaken," I told him. "I was drunk. Plus, when I woke up, I was in your clothes."

"Because the minute we got to my room you took _yours _off," he explained.

I was taken a bit aback. "What?"

He nodded. "I had to wait until you were asleep for me to change you back. I tried to get your jeans on you, but you kept kicking me around," he wandered off.

"I was kicking you in my sleep?" I asked, completely embarrassed.

"You're a fighter, I'll give you that."

Bringing my palm up to my forehead, I turned away so that Randy wouldn't see my face as it grew bright shades of red. "I'm sorry," I muttered, to him, but also to myself. Sitting down at one of the already laid out chairs, I covered my face with my hands. "When I woke up, I saw that I was alone. I ran out of there so fast, I didn't even know that I was in your room. I bumped into Nikki in the elevator, and she told me that we had slept together."

He nodded as he understood, and sat down in the chair next to mine. "You were making a lot of noise last night, and I had to basically rip you from Nikki and her friends. You wanted to go hang out with them, but I figured that I should save you from any trouble."

I hadn't realized that Randy had a caring bone in his body for anybody except his daughter. Once he and his wife separated and divorced, he became a silent figure in the locker rooms. Jon and Colby warned me about his anger issues, which was my main reason for staying away. But, this side of him, I'll admit that I like.

"Thanks," I praised. "That was really sweet."

I sensed that my words caught him a bit off guard. He stood up quickly before I had the chance to rest my hands upon his, which I was mere centimeters from doing when he pulled away.

"I have to get to the gym," he excused.

I nodded. "Okay." I stood up as well, and I was about to say something else when he jumped ship. "Bye," I whispered as he walked away.

_"So, maybe I was right. Randy doesn't have a sentimental bone in his body. He's just a gentleman_."

* * *

"So...you didn't sleep with Randy?"

I shot a look of disappointment at Nikki, who in turn brushed it off.

"Why didn't you tell me that this morning? I would've understood," she mocked.

"I didn't know what happened last night, this morning," I sneered. If we weren't having any problems before, we were getting awfully close to having a few now.

"Whatever," the Latina redirected. "Good luck against AJ tonight. But, try not to do too good, okay? I'd like to keep my spot at WrestleMania."

I watched as it took five minutes after Nikki left for her ego to finally subside. Tonight was an important night; it was WWE Main Event, and sure, it wasn't the most glorious of shows, but it was my night to prove that I deserve a shot at the Divas Title.

Unpacking my bag, I took out the attire I was going to wear. It was just like my attire from Monday: spandex shorts, a tube-top that had its straps crossed in the front, wrapping around the back of my neck, and the best part, was that it was in black. The black version of my attire was always my favorite, mainly because it showed an edgier, sexier, and more powerful side of me.

And, that's a side of me that only comes out inside the ring.

I was just finishing lacing up my boots when I heard Jon's voice ringing through the entrance.

"If it isn't my favorite Diva," he teased.

"What now, Jon? I'm getting ready for my match."

I wasn't looking, but I could only imagine the sarcastic expression that was probably written on his face. "That hurt," he said.

Rolling my eyes, I stood up as I was finished. "How may I help you, Jonathan," I corrected myself, in a more professional manner.

"I came here to check up on you," he offered. "You know, to see if I still needed to kick Orton's ass."

I chuckled. "Actually, I didn't even have to."

"Why not?" I watched as his confused expression turned to disgust. "Don't tell me you slept with him again."

"What, no!" I playfully slapped his arm. "He explained to me what all happened, and nothing did."

"So, he didn't get any," he said with a smirk.

I slapped his arm again, this time a little harder. "Jon! Don't act like I'm just something that gets passed around."

"I never said that," he admitted. Grabbing his arm, which was turning a bright shade of red, he sighed. "You got a match tonight?"

"Do I ever just wear my attire for fun?"

He shrugged. "You seem like that kind of girl."

"Do you have to be so damn difficult?"

"Only for you," he ran his finger down the side of my face before leaving me in my locker room. I simply rolled my eyes and followed him out.

* * *

The second the bell rang, I was in my zone. Locking up with my opponent, AJ Lee, in the center of the ring, I took control. Flipping her onto her side while I continued my headlock, I wrapped my legs around her waist from behind and held her in the submission.

Of course, it was too early to end the match, and I released my hold just enough for her break free. I rolled over to my feet, and we both met eye-to-eye again. However, my 5'7" height was towering over her 5'2", but it didn't help my case. All it took was one kick to my previously injured knee to take me down.

I was bent over, grasping onto my knee.

_"Of course, tonight was the one night that I didn't think I would need to wear my knee brace."_

I took deep, steady breaths as I pushed through the pain. Wobbling to my feet, I took all of the adrenaline I had to connect my feet to her chest with a high drop-kick. It sent her down to her back, but she jumped right back up. So, I went in a second time, repeated the earlier motions. She was laying on her back, and I crawled into the pinning position, but she kicked out before we even hit a two.

Before I had the chance I fully get to my feet, she had already taken me down from behind in a rolling pin. I pushed my way out of it, kicking out before she had the chance to get to the two, cementing my chance to beat her.

Next, she threw me headfirst into the turnbuckle, causing a severe headache to come rippling through my brain. Knowing that it was nothing, I pushed on and untied the turnbuckle when the referee wasn't looking; he was too busy trying to control AJ's manager, Tamina Snuka, to notice.

After AJ was done trying to argue with the referee, she walked right into my hand, but caught me in a reversal. She grabbed me by the hair and threw my head back into the uncovered turnbuckle. Suddenly, as I fell to the ground, I felt a warm liquid rolling down my face, and my the sound of the crowd I knew that it wasn't just sweat.

It was blood.

The crowd was going wild. It was the first time in years that a Diva had bled during her match, and the thought that it was happening to me? I was in shock.

We fought cautiously for the next three minutes, all while trying not to create anymore gory scenes. I knew that the end of the match was coming, and I saw my chance approaching as I took a deep breath before connecting my foot to her head with a roundhouse kick. Throwing my hands up in the air, the crowd began to roar louder and louder, and I fed off of their energy. Climbing up to the top rope, I got in position before finishing AJ off with my finisher: a moonsault.

"One...Two...Three!" I heard the referee call out, and I jumped up with joy.

Blood, sweat and, thankfully, no tears were pouring all over my face. I had successfully beaten the WWE Divas Champion, AJ Lee.

_"If that doesn't get me a 'Mania match...I don't know what will."_


	5. Stay Away

**This chapter isn't going to be the most exciting, but I think you'll find something interesting to review about...possibly? Haha.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I was trying, but I just couldn't wipe the joyous smile off my face. Once the final bell rang, I threw my hands up in the air, queuing for the fans in the audience to stand on their feet and join me in my victory screams. Even though I hadn't completely caught my balance, I still ran towards the corner and stood up on the second rope, pointing out into the crowd. I was so happy, and so proud of myself.

"Good match out there, Mitchell," AJ said once she returned backstage after the match.

"You too," I replied with a bright smile. I waited until I was out of her sight before I did a small skip as I turned around.

Heading back to the Divas' locker room, I took in a deep sigh. I've been waiting my whole life to be the champion, and I knew that as long as I kept up my winning streak, I would get there one way or another.

As I was walking, I noticed that I had walked past Randy's locker room. I was tempted, but I ultimately decided not to knock on the door. I turned to leave, and was feet away from the door, when it opened up and Randy noticed me.

"Cheyenne," he said, almost as if he were in shock to see me.

I turned back and gave him my best surprised smile. "Randy, I didn't know that you were there."

He laughed. "I saw someone's feet underneath the door. I just didn't think it would be you."

My cheeks began to blush, and I immediately began to play with my hair in compensation. "Well, I just wanted to wish you luck tonight."

"I don't have a match."

"Do you have a promo?"

"Yes," he mumbled.

"Then, that's what I was wishing you luck for," I countered. I was obviously stuttering over my own words, but I was trying extremely hard not to portray my embarrassment. After all, the last thing I wanted was to be embarrassed in front of the one guy with whom I probably shouldn't even be talking to.

Randy chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. As he lifted up his arm, I could see every line on his abs, and I silently thanked him for choosing not to wear a shirt.

"So, what's the real reason you came to see me?" He asked, seeing through my excuse.

"Fine," I coughed up. "I honestly don't know why I came over here. I passed your door on my way back and I sort of...I don't know, thought I would say hi."

Again, my cheeks grew more red, and he only smirked in response. He looked so perfect when he smirks.

_"Don't judge me because I stared," I told the cameras, and the rest of the workers who were watching me with mocking expressions etched in their faces. "If you were there, you probably would have done the same thing."_

Silence followed, causing a tingling sensation to run up and down my spine. I was getting nervous, but I wasn't sure why. I've seen Randy without a shirt on before. And, yeah, he's seen a lot more of me without clothes on.

"Well, since you're here; I wanted to apologize for running out of the ballroom earlier."

I shook my head. "Don't be. I was a bit too forward."

"No, it's not that. I just, I'm not the best at being in relationships."

I almost choked when I tried to swallow. "A relationship? Randy, I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Oh," he seemed genuinely embarrassed. But, he handled it a lot better than I did, laughing it off. "Well, good. Now we don't have to be awkward around each other. Phew," he let out a sigh of, what I think was, relief.

"Then, I'm glad that we're on the same page." I smiled up at him. Before I could say anything else, Randy's assistant rushed him off to another location, leaving me alone in the hallway.

At least we were on common ground now.

I was almost to the Divas' locker room when I felt a had wrap around my head, cover my mouth, and drag me into another room. I didn't have enough time to register what was happening, and the minute I saw who had 'kidnapped' me, I had to fight the urge to slap him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jon smirked at me, obviously teasing me. "I saw you talking with Orton. What do you see in that guy?"

"What," I looked around and thankfully saw no cameras. We were alone. "What are you talking about? I don't see anything in Randy," I lied.

"You were staring right at his pectorals."

I laughed that the way he said 'pectorals'. "You're reading between the lines."

"Reading between the...what? Look, Chey: I'm going to say this one more time, as clearly as I can. Randy is dangerous."

"No, he's not," I argued. "He _helped _me. Dangerous people don't help others, they kill them."

"How do you know that he isn't just softening you up so he can take advantage of you later?"

My mouth dropped open and I scoffed. "We've been through this, Jon." He tried to get a word in, but I held my hand up to stop him. I wasn't in the mood to hear him try and make sense of anything. "You obviously don't really know him, because if you did, you would know that he isn't the way that all of you say he is. He's kind and...and sweet."

"You're making him sound like a freaking pony."

I rolled my eyes. "What is wrong with you? Are you high, or something?"

"What? No, I'm not high," he paused and took a deep breath. "Cheyenne, please. Just, stay away from him."

"I don't know what has gotten into you."

"Gotten into me? Chey, I've told you about him like, a million times before."

I shook my head. "And, I still haven't changed my mind."

"Cheyenne, please just stay away from him."

I took a second and looked into his deep blue eyes. There was a hint of something new in them. Usually, it was blank. Direct. Now, it looked tired. And, in pain. Was me being with Randy painful for him? I don't see why, I mean sure we were friends, but we weren't _that _close.

"Give me one good, and I mean really good, reason to."

Half expecting him to go on a rant about how much he hates the man, or how he's hurt him in the past or something rational, I wasn't ready for what he did do. It happened quick: he reached out and pulled me into a deep, strong kiss. He pulled apart almost immediately, but the damage was done, and he left.


	6. Hookers, Really?

The taste of Jon's lips still lingered on mine, and I couldn't get the memory of our kiss to go away.

Since nobody knew about my situation, I wasn't planning on discussing it on Total Divas.

My mind was wandering off, and he was the only thing that I could think of. Why did he do it? Was he mocking me? He was that type of guy, to mock me when I was least expecting him too. It was a cruel thing, but it was how our friendship worked.

_Friendship_.

Even with the memories still circling throughout my mind, I managed to push the thoughts away so that I could get at least a few hours of training in. I needed to keep up a good appearance, as well as a good wrestling set. That's why I preferred to loosen up in the gym before running through my drills in the actual ring.

When I got to the arena that we were performing in tonight, the first person I saw was Danielle.

_"Of course, after everything that I was already going through, I have to add on to the list a surprise visit from the one person that I can't stand."_

We didn't speak, but the look we gave each other at first glance was enough to suffice.

"Cheyenne," a familiar voice greeted me from behind.

Expecting to see Randy, or even Jon, I was surprised to see Colby.

"Colby; I didn't even think I'd run into you."

"Actually, I'm just here to see if you've seen Jon anywhere."

His question hit me right in the gut. "Jon? No, not since the other night."

"Did he seem upset or anything?"

"Not from what I could tell," I lied.

Colby scratched his head. "He was supposed to meet up with Joe and I last night. I've called him repeatedly, but he hasn't responded."

_I threw my head back. "Crap."_

My heart was pounding so hard, I couldn't breathe. "Let me try calling him. I'll get back to you." He walked away and I whipped my phone out of my duffel bag. I had no missed calls or texts, so I automatically called him.

I don't think I've ever had a more suspenseful fifteen seconds in my life. But, once he answered, the relief was overwhelming.

"What," he grunted. I could tell that he was drunk.

"Jon? It's me, Cheyenne."

"Really? I have caller id."

I closed my eyes, partially embarrassed and partially upset. "Where are you? Colby and Joe are really worried; they've been calling you nonstop, but you're ignoring them. Why?"

"They need to learn to mind their own business."

I listened carefully and heard small voices in the background, which I concluded to be women. Multiple women.

"Jon, please. Just tell me where you are right now, and I'll come pick you up." After hearing the other women's voices, I felt a hint of jealousy. And, I'm not entirely sure why, because I didn't have romantic feelings for Jon.

At least, I don't think I have feelings for Jon.

"Where do you think I am?" He groaned, which was followed by a suppressed moan.

I could only imagine with discomfort what was going on wherever he was. "Are you at your hotel room?"

"Not mine," he mumbled through yet another moan, this one a little louder. Once it finished, he calmed down. "The Palace."

"I'll be there in ten." I stuffed my phone into my jacket pocket, grabbed my bag and turned to leave, running right into a hard chest. "Randy," I stuttered once I realized who it was that I'd hit.

"You in a hurry?" He asked.

Obviously.

"Yeah, I'd love to chat, but there's something really important that I need to take care of."

"No problem. We'll talk later," his voice trailed off as I abruptly turned to leave.

* * *

That idiot. That actual idiot. It's so unfair. He tells me that I can't be with Randy, kisses me and then disappears. If this is his idea of some twisted love story, then he is so mistaken.

I was walking through the hotel hallways, searching for his room. It didn't take me long before I heard the soft moans coming from the room that the receptionist had informed me Jon booked for the night. Turning away, I was disgusted. It took a lot of courage for me to finally bang loudly on the door.

"Jon!" I called out.

I was tuned out with more and more sounds of disgusting pleasure. I hit the door harder and harder.

"Open the damn door!"

Honestly, I thought that my head was going to explode before the door ever opened. It felt like I was being washed out by a bunch of girls who wouldn't even remember Jon's name. But, I would.

No, I shouldn't get to thinking that.

The sounds stopped, and I gasped. The door swung open and my eyes met Jon's.

"It's about damn time," I muttered as I walked in. I noticed that there were two women sitting on the bed. One brunette, one blonde. They scoffed at me as I threw their clothes at them, ordering them to leave. "I know how to kick your ass in so many different ways, you'll lose count."

The two women finally gave up and left before they changed back into their 'outfits'.

"Hookers? Really?" I asked once they'd left. Not out of respect, because I could've cared less if they'd heard me or not.

"Don't act like it's some big revelation." He walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling a cigarette out of the nightstand.

"What has gotten into you? You're acting like you're on drugs."

He shrugged as he lit the cigarette. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

My heart, which was no longer ramming against my chest, dropped down to my stomach. "You're scaring me."

"You're not listening to me. I've told you why you should stay away from Orton, but you won't."

"Because he's not a bad guy."

He only puffed a line of smoke in my direction. "Whatever you say, Princess."

I felt like crying, screaming, and punching him in the face all at once. "Don't make this about me."

"It is about you."

"Why are you doing this?" I finally let tears stream down my face. "Don't you see what you're doing?"

He stood up, dropping the lit cigarette down to his side. "All of this. All of this has been for _you_. I don't care if you think Randy's changed. He hasn't. People don't change, Princess. It's a well-known fact."

"Stop...calling me that."

"Why, _Princess_? Does it make you squirm, _Princess_?"

He knew what it did to me. It made me feel helpless, restless. I told him about that nickname in confidence, thinking that he wouldn't ever call me that. Jake used to use it as a 'pet name'. It was basically a code word for whenever he was in the mood.

"You're a prick."

"And, you're a bitch."

"How does knowing what I want make me a bitch? At least I'm not throwing myself at you and then disappearing without a word."

"I didn't run away, I went to a hotel."

I scoffed. "To get screwed by a couple of hookers? Classy, Jon. Real classy."

"I..." He wandered off. "You're not being fair."

I moved towards him. "How is this not being fair? I came all the way over here to help you. I'm being a lot more than fair."

"You never listened to me, and now you're in love with _him_."

He took the cigarette back into his mouth and turned to look out the window. I had never seen him this upset before, never in my life.

"I'm not in love with Randy," I admitted. "I'd never talked to him until the other night." I paused and walked a little closer to him, still too afraid to touch him. Still too afraid to hear him yell. "Even if I was, it's not like it would be any of your concern."

"That's just it," he huffed. "It is my concern. You are my concern. Everything you do concerns me, Chey. Everything. If anything were to happen to you, and I knew that I could've done something, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He had turned back and was facing me know.

The smell of smoke was ringing through my nose. I hated it when he smoked. It was an awful sight, one that made my insides churn.

It was distasteful.

"Nothing is going to happen to me."

He laughed. And, then he laughed a little harder. "Nothing is going to happen to you? Randy's a player, a douche, a...a...he's just a bad guy. Haven't you listened to anything I've told you? He's slept with so many different girls back at work, before _and _after that little marriage of his. He's not relationship material."

His words made me feel small. "And, what? You are? The last relationship you had ended in a bar fight."

"What are you talking about, now?"

"Well, that's why you're out here. That's why you don't want me to see Randy. You're jealous of him."

He puffed another breath of smoke. "You're just talking crazy now."

"It's obvious, Jon. You're _in love with me_."

There was silence. Dead silence. The only thing that moved was the smoke as it blew out of his nose. I was afraid; he's once told me that as long as he's kicking and screaming, everything is fine. It's when he's silent that I know there's a problem.

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and tapped it and put it out, tossing it into the ashtray that was next to the window.

"I'm not in love with you, Princess."

I squirmed at the name again, but before I could argue with him, he ran towards me and pressed another kiss onto my lips. There I was again, standing there, more vulnerable than I ever thought was physically possible. He was cupping my face with his hands, and I was completely lost.

Once he pulled apart, he left his hands and stared at me. I don't know what was going through my head, probably nothing, and I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him back.


	7. What Do We Do Now?

**And, there's chapter 7. :) **

**I hope that you're all enjoying this story so far. I have 'big' plans for it in the upcoming future, so hopefully you will stick around and continue to read and follow it! **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! It would mean a lot. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I laid there, my head resting on Dean's bare chest, completely exposed. Both physically and emotionally.

We didn't say anything, only rested out bodies together. It was relaxing, but at the same time, draining. I wanted to know what he was thinking, and I wanted to know how I was feeling, all at the same time.

I didn't know anything anymore. The only thing that I knew for sure was that I didn't know what I was doing, and we needed to be back at the arena in a few hours for the show.

Suddenly, I felt Jon lean down and kiss the top of my head. It was a sweet gesture, yet it made chills run down my spine. The feeling of uneasiness was growing stronger and stronger with every second I laid there.

"What's next?" I asked, bringing my hand and laying it on his stomach.

He let out a sigh, causing my head to rise and fall upon him. "I don't know."

Rolling onto my back, I pulled the sheets to cover my chest and I threw my hands onto my face. "Did we really just do that?"

"Yeah," he mumbled and I heard the sound of a lighter being opened, followed by the strong scent of a cigarette.

"Really?" I asked, looking at him. "You know how much I hate that."

"Sorry, Princess."

"And, I told you to stop calling me that."

He only laughed before putting out the cigarette. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling his head into my neck. Again, the uneasiness was building up again, but I didn't know why. I mean...it wasn't the strangest thing to ever happen to me. Then again, I did just have sex with my best friend. The only person who understands me. And, of course, it's only going to ruin everything.

"We're going to be late for the show," I mumbled as he began to kiss my neck again. I knew that this was wrong, but I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling.

Gripping tighter onto my waist, he pulled me on top of him, and suddenly we were face-to-face. Our eyes never parted, and I don't know what came over me, but I bent down and kissed him. Before we could go any further, my phone began to buzz from across the room.

Jon groaned as I rolled off of him and wrapped the sheets tightly around my body. I reached into my pants' pocket and pulled out my phone to see that it was Colby calling.

"Who is it," he groaned. He was on his side, staring right at me.

I couldn't help but blush as his entire body was being exposed to me. "Colby." I pressed talk and turned to face away from Jon. "Colby, hey."

"Cheyenne, you're freaking me out. I called Jon again, but he didn't answer. Did you find him?"

I turned back and looked at Jon, who was now staring at the ceiling. "Yeah, I did."

"Well, where was he? Did you bring him back?"

"I have him with me right now. And, we'll be at the arena in about ten minutes or so." I hung up and turned to face Jon.

"What did he want?" He asked grabbing my hand.

"He's been calling you. Why are you ignoring him?"

He pulled me down onto the bed and crawled on top of me. "Do we have to talk about him _right now_?" He had already started to place butterfly kisses on my neck and collarbone, so I lightly pushed him away.

"Jon," I stopped him. 'We have to head back to the arena."

"I don't want to," he mumbled as he continued to push forward and kiss me.

Suddenly, he was pressing against me, and I couldn't resist. We went through another round before I dragged him to get ready. Once we were dressed, we piled into my car and I took him back to the arena.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked once I put my car into a parking spot.

We both sat there, staring off. He sighed. "You're going to go back to Orton, aren't you?"

I closed my eyes. I was realizing how badly this was affecting him. "Not if it hurts you," I promised.

He looked at me, and I faced him. We looked into each other's eyes for awhile before he left the car abruptly without a goodbye. It was then that I rested my hands on the steering wheel and crashed my face against them.

* * *

I was watching Jon, Colby and Joe's match from the monitor backstage, all alone. I found it easier to watch alone, because then nobody could distract me or ask any questions about anything. Plus, it was a much better way to think about everything that was going on with my life.

How could I do this to Jon? And, what about Randy? Jon's my best friend...and all I've done is lead him on to think that there's something going on between us. And, there was something, I thought, between Randy and I. None of this was fair to me.

Sitting back against the leather couch, I closed my eyes to rest when I heard a door open and close.

"Hey, Cheyenne."

I opened my eyes and saw Randy, towering over me. "Randy...what are you doing here?"

"I asked around, and everyone told me that you were in here." He smiled, and sat down next to me.

Remembering the promise that I'd made to Jon, I backed up a little bit. "Well, you found me." My voice was low and dry. I knew that the cameras were right behind us, and considering his usual stance on privacy, I was confused as to why Randy was so persistent on being there with me at that moment. "What can I help you with?"

"We never got around to making any plans to hang out or anything before you ran off in a rush."

I smiled and looked down. "I thought you said you weren't good in relationships."

"I'm not," he assured. "But, I am a good chef. And, I was hoping that you would join me, as a friend, for dinner at my place sometime."

His words were ringing through my ears, and I tried my best to stay composed. "Your place? As in, your place in St. Louis?"

"Well, actually, I don't have a place in St. Louis anymore." I nodded, remembering how he had recently moved out after his divorce. "But, my house in Orlando is just as inviting." He smiled at me, and I returned the gesture.

I had nearly forgotten that Jon's match was still playing on the TV. Even though the episodes of Smackdown! weren't live, they were still broadcasted on the monitors backstage for the rest of the roster to watch. Which, in this scenario, wasn't helping me forget about the promise I'd made.

"I don't know, Randy." I didn't want to come right out and tell him about all the things that Jon had told me over the past few months. Especially if none of them were true. That would be down right embarrassing.

"Come on, Chey," he pleaded.

My heart nearly stopped. He had never called me by my shortened name, and it made me instantly feel safe.

I stood my ground. "Don't you think we're moving things a little too fast?"

"Too fast?" He chuckled. "I've seen you half naked."

Rolling my eyes, I bit my tongue. "I thought you were letting that go."

"Listen, it'll just be one night. All we have to do is eat some dinner, maybe watch a movie. Nothing too romantic, I promise."

It took me a second, but I finally rested. "Nothing too romantic?" I asked, making it sound more like a statement rather than a question.

"Nothing too romantic," he confirmed.

I smiled. "One night wouldn't hurt."

But, I was wrong. I was painfully, painfully wrong.


	8. Dinner Date

When I got to Randy's house in Orlando, everything was set up as if we were having a romantic candlelight dinner.

I almost immediately regretted informing Stewart and Stephen about my dinner date with him, because before I had the chance to object, their cameras were being set up all over the house, ready to catch some action.

"Nothing is going to happen," I assured Stephen as I knocked on the large wooden door.

"Sure," he chuckled.

I was about to turn back and argue when the door in front of me opened, and a bright-faced Randy Orton appeared. He was dressed so nicely, it honestly made my heart skip a few beats.

_"How many times does your heart have to stop beating before you need to go see a doctor?"_

"Welcome to my place," he greeted as I stepped inside and we exchanged a quick hug.

"It's gorgeous." I looked around in amazement.

_"I mean, it's obvious that Randy gets paid a lot for what he does...but this house? I mean, this house." I had to stop and shake my head. "It's probably four times the size of mine, and who knows how long until he's ready to get a different one."_

"You like it? I feel like it needs a lot more work done out in the yard."

Now he's just being humble.

I shook my head. "My sister's an interior and exterior designer. If you want, she can come look at it." He smiled, but I had to jump back in. "But, I really don't think it looks bad. At all."

"I might have to take you up on that."

We had a lovely time, and the food...my God, the food was delicious. He wasn't lying when he said that he was good in the kitchen. And, of course I bragged about him in my Total Divas' interviews, which I'm sure was totally taken out of proportion by the critics and WWE Universe.

"So, how was it?" He asked, locking his hands together and resting his chin upon them.

I smiled. "It was good."

"Don't say that just because you know that I want you to say it."

"Randy!" I took another sip of the wine that was in front of me. "I'm being 100 percent honest. You're a great chef."

It was his turn to smile, so he did. And, all of his pearly whites stung me like a bolt of lightning. "Well, in that case, then thank you."

Shaking my head, I raised my wine glass. "My pleasure."

"You'll have to come back and try some more."

"I think I might have to do that."

For the first time that night, I finally ventured my eyes up and met with his. He was actually perfect. My heart was thumping harder and harder against my chest cavity, causing me to feel a little faint. I managed to push past it, drinking more wine with every painful heartbeat. And, before the night was over, I'd probably had my glass refilled almost ten times.

"You're going to have to cut me off," I told him as I poured myself another glass.

"It's good, huh?"

"Good is an understatement."

He chuckled. "It's freshly imported. I thought that you might be the kind of girl who'd enjoy that stuff."

"Well, you have impeccable taste." There was a slight pause before I felt my phone begin to vibrate in my pocket. Trying not to ruin our dinner, I simply asked to use the bathroom before running off into the nearest one. Answering it, I slightly groaned. "What?"

"Where have you been? I'm at your hotel room, but you won't answer the door."

I listened to Jon's voice and sighed. "What are you doing at my room?" I knew _exactly _what he was doing.

"I wanted to see you," he mumbled.

"Jon..."

"Okay, so I came here on a booty call. Just, where are you?"

I tried my best to keep my voice down and hold back some laughter. "I'm...busy."

"Busy doing what?"

My heart had stopped beating for Randy, and was suddenly throbbing for Jon. I could feel my body physically aching to see him, and I couldn't stop it.

"I'm eating dinner."

"Alone?" He sounded annoyed, but partially jealous.

I battled with myself on if I should tell him or not. "No," I muttered.

"With the girls?"

"What girls? You know that you, Colby and Joe are practically the only people I hang out with," I admitted flatly. I hated that part of the company. My only friends were guys, and considering all the talk about what was going on between us, it's not hard to figure how hard things can get.

"Then, who are you-"

I sighed.

"Randy," he suggested. The tone of his voice was somber, making me feel the guilt instantaneously.

"I know that I should have asked you first."

"No," he rejected. "No, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter that you lied to me and promised that you weren't going to see him."

"Jon," I tried, but he stopped me again.

"Screw it, Chey. It doesn't matter. You just have a damn good time, and stay the hell away from me."

If he hadn't hung up, I would have argued with him. I would have told him that he was wrong about Randy, and that I wasn't trying to make him upset. I would have told him that if he pushes me away, I would be all alone. But, he did hang up.

"Cheyenne?" Randy called from what I suspected to be the hallway right outside the door. "Who are you talking to in there?"

It wasn't until I'd looked in the mirror that I realized how I'd been crying. "I had to take a quick phone call."

He chuckled. "Making a fast escape?"

I'd managed to wipe all of the tears away, and made myself look fairly decent within seconds, so I opened the door. "It was just my sister. I'd texted her about the decorating, and she got back to me while I was in there," I lied.

"And? Did she agree to do it?"

I hesitated. "Yeah," I muttered.

"Great." He paused before leaning closer to the door. "You know, Chey...you can come out now."

Again, I hesitated. Taking a deep breath, I slowly opened the door. Randy smiled at me, and I could tell that he had absolutely no idea about my conversation - or situation - with Jon. I couldn't tell how I felt about being there, standing in the hallway.

He reached out and we intertwined our hands, still standing a foot away from each other. I looked down at the ground, afraid of what I'd see if our eyes connected. Would it be love? Or, just pure infatuation. If his eyes, which were so used to being poisonous, venomous, were to cast a spell on me, I don't know if I would survive the side effects. He's sinful and lustful, but somehow, in some miraculous way, I was obsessed.

Suddenly, our foreheads were connected. I didn't sense Stephen or Stewart anywhere nearby, and I was silently grateful.

"So, uh," my voice was low and raspy. "What now?"

"I was hoping," he stopped. Lightly, he pecked my lips with his, which I simply sat through. "For something like that."

I was blushing while our hands were still attached. There were a few things that I wanted to say, but nothing came from my mouth once I opened it. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it definitely took my breath away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and took a step back. "If you weren't ready..."

Our hands were still attached, and I held on as he tried to leave. In that moment, something came over me. For a second, I forgot about Jon. I forgot about everything that he'd said, and everything that he'd done to me. I forgot about the day we spent in that hotel room. And, for a second, I lost control of myself and my reasoning. I pulled him back and removed my hands from his, placing them on his shoulder, pulling him towards me.

"Don't be sorry. And, I'm more than ready." I kissed him back, and this time it wasn't just a peck.

It felt right, but at the same time, it felt so wrong. He was everything that I wanted, and everything that I'd been wanting since that first time he recognized me. And, not being about to have him was enough for me to _need _him. However, it wasn't what I'd hoped. There was something missing, something absent. Something that left me completely and utterly emotionless.

Passion.

* * *

No, nothing happened between Randy and I. We spent like, twenty minutes making out, but we both decided that putting out on the first date isn't exactly the ideal relationship starter.

And, it was perfectly fine with me. Considering the fact that I'd spent the last three days thinking of how Jon would take all of this rather than what had actually happened, something was telling me that I really didn't want to be in a relationship.

I was too messed up.

Think about it: I slept with my best friend one day and had dinner and made out with the man that my best friend warned me about the next. If that doesn't scream pathetic, and well, slutty, then I don't know what does.

My world is just falling apart.

I was getting so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I was sitting in the hotel bar, probably on my second or third drink. I don't remember. And, then I got so lost trying to remember what drink I was on, that I didn't feel the person tapping on my shoulder until he sat down next to me and stuck his hand in my face.

I jumped up and looked over, expecting, and praying, to see Jon or Colby. But, it was just some guy who I didn't know.

"Who are you?" I asked. Mainly because I didn't know who it was, and also because I was hoping that he'd catch the hint that I wasn't in the mood for company.

"My name is Robert, but you can call me Rob."

I nodded. "Or, I don't have to call you anything at all," I scoffed as I took another sip of my beer.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk. "A feisty one. I like it."

"Can you just save us both the embarrassment and leave me alone?"

His face went blank, but before I could tell him to leave, he started talking again.

"I know who you are, Cheyenne. I'm a big fan of your work."

I laughed. "Good to know."

"I'm serious. I'm a huge fan. And, I don't care what the company says, I think you deserve a title shot at WrestleMania."

I nearly spit my beer out. "How did you know that I wasn't getting a title shot at WrestleMania?" I turned to face him, spinning full in my bar stool.

He only smirked again. "Now, will you give me some of your time?"

I didn't say anything, only sat there and remained silent. He talked about a lot of irrelevant things, which I tuned out by focusing on drinking and breathing. It made it easier, especially in case I needed an excuse to do something stupid.

I spent the whole time silent, until he mentioned something about his girlfriend cheating on him.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." I took another sip of liquid courage before saying anything more. "I used to date this guy, Jake. He was probably the best boyfriend that I've ever had, and I thought that he loved me. But, then Danielle came into the picture, and he ran away faster than you could say 'cheater'."

"Who's Danielle?"

"Summer Rae," I explained. "They dated for a while, but you know, they're both unfaithful idiots."

He chuckled, and I returned the laugh. "I can't believe that Summer Rae stole...uh, what's his name again?"

"Jake. Jake Moore."

Nodding, he took a sip of his own drink. "You know, we could get back at them. Why don't you come up to my room?"

I furrowed my eyebrows before shaking my head. "Made too many mistakes this week."

"Come on. It couldn't have been _that _bad."

"It was. I slept with my best friend and then made out with the one guy that he warned me about never seeing again."

"Ok, so it sounds bad. But, I'm sure that they're going to forgive you for it."

"Considering you're the only person who knows," I eyed him over, "I'm not too concerned about them ever finding out."

* * *

**Thank you to all that reviewed, it means so much! I'm trying to get as many chapters posted before I have to dive headfirst back into school. May I just say that I think school sucks, and I would much rather spend my day reading well-written fanfictions all day?**

**Haha, hope you all enjoyed! :)**


	9. Let Us Help You

**This is a short chapter, but I didn't really know how to end it, so...yeah. Either way, I hope that it's sufficient enough?**

**Thank you for all of the follows, reviews and favorites! You all mean the world to me! :) Let me know what you'd like to see happen next! I might just work your ideas into the next update? **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone vibrating like you wouldn't believe.

After the night I'd had, all I wanted to do was sleep in. But, the noise buzzing from my phone was causing the whole nightstand in the hotel room to vibrate, which made an awfully loud and annoying sound as a result. I groaned and reached out my hand, blindly looking for the device.

Expecting a phone call from one of the other divas, or even one of the producers for the show, I was caught off guard when every single notification was coming from my Twitter account.

My eyes were wide. It's not that I _never _get tweets from my fans or friends, but I'd never received that many notifications from the Twitter app in my whole life. And, they were all coming in at rapid speeds.

Unlocking my phone, I entered my account and searched through all of my tweets.

'I can't believe that you're dating Dean Ambrose! ROCK ON!'

'Randy AND Dean? Slow your roll.'

'Poor Cheyenne. She can't make up her mind. I know! How about I have Randy, she can have Dean.'

'She's too busy enjoying herself to realize what she's doing. LEADING THEM ON!'

Suddenly, the feeling of rocks tumbling down my stomach hit me hard. What were all of these people talking about? I wasn't dating Jon, nor was I dating Randy. Where was this all coming from.

The only person; and I mean the _only _person who knew about my situation with both Jon and Randy was Jon. And, he didn't even know about everything that had happened between Randy and I. He only knew that I'd gone to have dinner with him, despite his pleas, and that was it.

I read through the tweets again before throwing my phone across the room, watching it bounce onto the couch. I threw my hands to my head and sighed. This was most definitely going to be an extremely long day.

* * *

We hadn't planned it, but out of the blue, the entire Total Divas cast ended up at the same place for lunch.

"Hey ladies," Ariane greeted as she hauled her large tote to her seat. "How is everybody doing this morning?"

"Great!" Everybody answered in unison. Everybody, except for me.

But, thinking that nobody caught onto my silence, I wasn't expecting Natalya to drag me into the conversation.

"Why are you so quiet this morning?" She asked, gently nudging against my shoulder. "You're never this quiet."

I shrugged and twirled my fork around on my plate. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Nattie laughed and looked around the table before returning her gaze to me. "Please, Cheyenne." Leaning over towards me, she got close to my ear. "I read all the things that those people were saying to you this morning."

"So, you already know. No need to ask me," I returned.

"Cheyenne, we _all _saw what people were saying to you this morning," Nikki Bella spoke up from the other side of the table.

_"Great. I'm sitting here, trying to forget everything that happened, and all that the girls want to talk about is everything that happened." I shook my head. "There is literally no escape."_

I placed my fork down. "No offense to any of you, but it's really none of your business."

"You're our friend," Ariane admitted. "We don't want to see you go through this alone."

"I'm not alone," I lied.

"And, who is helping you?"

"I don't need anyone to help me. I'm too busy working on my wrestling to care about what people on social media have to say about my personal life." I sighed. "They don't have a clue as to what is going on."

Ariane shook her head. "Don't pretend that you don't want our help. We can do a lot for you."

"Yeah," Brie finally spoke up. "I know that we haven't been too close lately, but I'm here for you. You can come to me with anything."

Part of me knew that they were all just trying to make themselves look better for the cameras, so I stood my ground. "I'm fine, really," I lied. "I can handle this all on my own." Despite the eye rolling and dirty looks that they were giving me, I didn't budge. "Everything is going to work itself out."

* * *

I made it back to my hotel room in one piece after dodging a million fans and cameras that waited for me outside the building. I never realized how many people actually cared about my personal life until I started doing this show.

As I entered the building, finally, I might add, I turned back to see if Stephen and Stewart made it too. Sure, I basically hated their guts, but I couldn't be held responsible for them if something bad were to happen to them.

"You guys okay?" I asked as we stepped into the elevator.

"Better than you," Stewart slyly stated. I shook my head.

"You have a Twitter?"

"Who doesn't?"

Valid point. I always thought that it would be better off not having one, but then all of the other girls dragged me into it. Now, it's basically some sort of addiction.

"It's true, isn't it?"

I looked over my shoulder at Stephen, who innocently was standing in the corner of the elevator. "You tell me. It seems that everybody's already got it figured out."

Once we made it to the floor I was staying on, I hurried over to my room and allowed for the brothers to follow me inside. I knew that they were going to do everything that they could to get some more good scenes, no matter how far fetched they became from reality.

The two boys were watching something on TV, which I was blatantly ignoring as I made myself some pasta for dinner. The timer had about three minutes left on it when there was a knock at the door. I watched as Stewart stood up, and thinking that he was going to answer it, I was shocked when he cleared his throat behind me. Turning back, I saw that he had only moved to pick up his camera.

"Work never stops, huh?"

He shook his head and I rolled my eyes. I walked over to the front door and wiped my hands on my sweatpants as if I were cleaning them. Normally, I would look out the peephole, but for some reason I didn't. Perhaps I wanted to be surprised, I'm not really sure. All I know is that the minute I opened the door, my heart leaped into my throat and I felt like I'd been kicked directly in the gut.

"Jake?" I asked, and it was followed by silence. He didn't answer me, only sat there. The only sound that either of us heard was the sound of the buzzer in the kitchen going off behind us.


	10. Don't Make Me Choose

I stood there, completely blindsided by what was going on. What was he doing?

_"I think I've talked about Jake before," I said. "He's the boyfriend I had before I started the show. I have his name tattooed on me." I nodded. "He cheated on me with Danielle, which no, I haven't forgiven either of them for. And, honestly? I don't plan on doing that anytime soon."_

"Jake," I muttered. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed. "I knew that I made a huge mistake, doing what I did."

My eyes went wide, and I had to hold myself up. "Did Danielle send you here? Because, I swear-"

"Danielle doesn't know that I'm here."

I looked up at him in confusion and I realized that the alarm in my kitchen was still going off, so I broke our stare to go turn it off. Straining through the pasta, I heard the door close, and I prayed that he left. But, then I heard his shoes hitting the floor behind me and I knew that he was still there.

"If Danielle didn't tell you to come here, then what are you doing here?" I asked, turning and looking directly into his eyes. It felt weird, seeing him after all this time. Especially considering that the last time I saw him, I was hurling a vase in his direction. Pushing the memory out of the way, I focused on what he was going to tell me.

"I told you," he spoke softly. "I made a huge mistake. And, I needed to see you."

I wasn't sure of what to say, so I continued to put all of my food together. He recognized my discomfort and walked into the small kitchen and put his hand on my shoulder. I tried to resist, but something wouldn't let me move.

"I read all those tweets," he told me.

"Congratulations, you know how to read."

"I'm serious, Cheyenne. This isn't like you: dating two guys at the same time."

"I'm not dating anybody," I countered. Pulling away, I looked up at him in anger. "You know, just because a couple of people think that they know what's going on in my life doesn't mean that they do."

"But, it's true," he suggested.

Something was telling me that he didn't come here to apologize. "Who sent you here?"

"Would you stop being so paranoid for a few minutes so that we can talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk to you about. You're the one who ruined this all for the both of us, so there."

He followed me into my bedroom, or the one that was in my hotel room, and I grunted as I sat on the bed.

"Please, Cheyenne."

"No."

"Just hear me out?"

"No."

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" I looked up at him as he was standing over me. "Your life has become so damn dysfunctional ever since we broke up. Can't you see what us being apart is doing to you?"

My eyebrows shot up. "Do you think that this is about _you_?"

"It has to be," he insisted. "I left you heartbroken, miserable. The only way that you could cope was to join this show of yours and grab an extra guy to fill my place."

My lips turned into a snarl. "You're pathetic. None of this, and I mean none of this has anything to do with you." I put my plate down and shook my head. "Is your ego really that big?"

"Why else would want two different guys?"

I rolled my eyes. "So, you seriously think that after everything you put me through, I would do the same thing?" He didn't nod, or respond in any way, which I took as an agreement to my question. "Screw you, Jake."

"Just listen to what I have to say," he pleaded.

"No," I retorted. "You're a waste of my time."

"It doesn't have to be this way."

"Yes it does." I ran out to my front door and swung it open for him. "Have a good life."

He paused before looking out the door in confusion. "What's he doing here?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to see Jon, standing and looking at me in almost...anger. "Jon..." My breath was literally knocked out of my lungs.

"I'll take that as my cue," Jake trailed off and exited through the front door. I stared at Jon for awhile, not really sure of what I could say that would explain what had been going on the past few days. At least, nothing that would do justice for what I'd done.

"What's up?" I tried to sound casually cheerful, but it came across wimpy.

"I usually do my best to stay off of social media when I can, but today something caught my attention."

I nodded. "So, you saw it too."

"Did you sleep with him?"

I silently gasped at the question and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him. "Are you crazy?"

"It's a question. Did you or did you not sleep with him?"

I shook my head and crossed my arms. "What if I did?"

"Just answer the question."

"Answer mine first," I ordered. "What would you do if I slept with Randy?"

He clenched his fist, but I knew better than to be scared. He wouldn't hit me. Never in a million years. He could be mistaken for a liar, punk, even an asshole. But, never in his entire life could he, or would he, lay a finger on a woman without her consent.

"Don't play games with me, Cheyenne."

I nodded. "So, we're back to calling me by my full name?" I chuckled. "I can't believe you. I thought we were _friends_."

"We were. Until everything got a little blurry."

"You made things 'a little blurry'. None of this was my fault, I didn't want any of this to happen."

Something changed in his eyes. Before, they were angry and overall fearless. But, they changed. They became soft and almost hurt. I didn't think that he was capable of feeling hurt. Emotionally, at least.

He shook his head. "I can't believe that I'm doing this."

"Doing what?" I unconsciously took a step forward.

"Don't be with Randy," he pleaded.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "We've been through this before, Jon."

"And, I'm saying it again." He raked a hand through his messy hair and shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with me, or maybe it's something wrong with you." I was surprised, but I didn't interrupt. "I want you to be happy. I want you to be so happy that it hurts. But, just..."

"But, what?" I asked, finally pitching in.

He grabbed me and pulled me into a fast kiss. Pulling away, he pressed his forehead against mine and I could almost hear his thoughts. He took a deep breath before speaking. "But, not with him."

* * *

_"When someone tells you something as mind-blowing as what Jon told me..." I looked around the room and sighed. "I just don't know what I'm going to do."_

I thought I had everything in my life figured out. I thought that by the time I joined the WWE and became a WWE Diva, everything would pan out for itself and I wouldn't have to try so hard to get the things that I really wanted. Then, I learned about Jon. I learned that he had feelings for me, and it changed everything. Nothing made sense to me anymore.

It's been a week since I last spoke to Jon, and nothing has changed between us. Silence and separation are all we know now.

"Cheyenne," I heard a voice from behind me say.

Looking over my shoulder, I forced a smile at one half of the Bella Twins, Brie Bella. "Hey," I said flatly before turning back to the TV that was in front of me.

"What are you watching?" She asked before walking over the couch and sitting next to me. I could tell that she was desperately trying to make conversation, but I wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Last week's RAW."

"Cool," she replied. Something in her voice told me that there was more to her casual entrance.

I looked at her. "Can I help you with something?"

She smiled at me, and considering how close we weren't as of late, I knew that it was fake. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." I sighed, and she was quick to cover herself up. "I know, I know. We haven't been that close lately, but I know that you're going through something. Can we just...put the past behind us for a little while? I want to know that everything is fine with you right now."

"Brie, that's really sweet of you, it is." I paused and sat up a little higher. "But, this isn't the kind of thing that talking about it will help."

She nodded. "I understand. But, I want to make sure that you'll be ok."

"I'll be fine," I said. I wasn't entirely sure that I was telling the truth. If anything, it didn't feel like the truth. Saying it only made me question the honesty of how I was actually feeling. At that point, nothing felt real. Nothing.

What I said seemed to put Brie in her place, but then she barged right back in. "Cheyenne...I realize that I'm probably not the best person to talk to about your problems, but I want us to be close again."

I looked down at my hands. "I know how you feel."

"The way we fell apart," she began, "was so silly. We could have been the best of friends, and I had to ruin it all. And, it wasn't even like it was that big of a deal, really."

Agreeing with her comment, I nodded. "I'm glad that you said that." She smiled and returned to sitting on the couch. "I've needed someone to talk to about this. It's been eating away at me for the last week."

"Then, spill!"

I took a deep breath before explaining everything to her, sparing only the graphic details of my encounters with Jon. And, letting everything go all at once was refreshing in a sense. I could finally breathe without all of the extra baggage clinging on to me for dear life. Breathing felt good, and not because I needed it for survival, but because I needed it to contain my sanity.

"I...I had no idea that all this was going on," she admitted.

Letting go of a sigh, I nodded. "Honestly, I can barely believe it myself."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Hopefully, I'll figure out a way to be happy without hurting everybody else in the process."

Brie reached out and laid a hand on my shoulder. "You'll think of something."

"But, what am I supposed to think about? Jon is like, my best friend, and Randy is such a great guy."

"Who makes you happy?"

I groaned. "Right now? Nobody."

"No, be honest." I looked up at her as she was pulling her ring out of her back pocket. "I had to take it off to train earlier," she explained. "But, look: Bryan and I are happier than words could ever describe. But, if I hadn't been honest with myself about how he made me feel, we wouldn't be together right now."

"And, you wouldn't be planning your dream wedding," I finished.

She nodded. "And, I would be planning my dream wedding," she confirmed.

I shook my head and covered my eyes with my hands. "This is all too frustrating."

Before saying anything, I could feel her thinking beside me. "You said that Jon's kissed you, right?"

"I told you _exactly _what Jon and I have done."

She chuckled. "And, you said that Randy kissed you too," she trailed off.

I sat up and took my hands off my eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"Look," she began. "Randy and Jon both obviously have feelings for you. Now, all you have to decide is who you have feelings for in return."

"Easier said than done," I scoffed.

She rolled her eyes. "Because you aren't _thinking_. You're using your head, not your heart."

In my mind, I was thinking about how badly I wanted to slap her. She knew how much I hated when people used corny quotes and phrases to try and talk to me. It made my life sound cliché, and overall like a poorly written romance novel.

"If you were to listen to that," she gestured towards my heart. "You would know exactly who you wanted to be with."

"And, how am I supposed to do that?"

"Compare them."

My eyebrows shot up. "You want me to what?"

"Compare them against each other. You said that they both have kissed you, and I can only imagine how it must have made them feel, considering how badly they've fallen for you." She sat closer to me. "But, compare how they made you feel."

I sat there and thought. I thought for a long time, actually. How am I supposed to look at both of these men, and actually compare them, side by side?

_"Brie wants me to compare Jon and Randy, but she doesn't realize how hard that actually is. I would have to think about every little thing I've said to both of them, and every little thing that they both said to me." I sighed. "I just wish that there was some way for someone else to tell me how I feel. My life would be so much easier that way."_

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter...in the next update, you'll get to see more of how and who she chooses! **

**Also, let me know in the reviews, who do you want Cheyenne to end up with? I'm thinking long and hard, and I know who I'd choose, but I just want to see what you all think. Also, how long should I continue this story? Should I make it long, or make it short and have a lot of sequels? I don't know...**

**Anyways, see you all in the next update. :)**


	11. Mistake

**Ooooh, I am _spoiling _you all with these updates. Hopefully I will be able to continue spoiling you all, but then again, school's a wall that stand between you and me. Haha, wall. You'll get it once you read this chapter. xD**

**Thanks for the previous reviews! Your support means the world to me, and I wouldn't be writing this story if it weren't for you all. As for the length of the story, I'm still not sure...I have another story that I'm currently working on, but I need to finish my current stories before I begin that one, so yes...I'm in a 'rush' to finish this one. Even though I'm actually sort of in love with it. Just, let me know if you'd mind this story being short - but there being a sequel? I don't know, I can't decide!**

**This was a boring & long ass author's note. Whoops.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Most women spend their days willingly daydreaming about Randy and Jon's lips wrapped around theirs, but for me, it was a task.

I'd spent two days trying to make up my mind. How could I decide between them? Sure, it wasn't like I was having to weed through their characteristics to see which one of them could be a good husband or something. And, sure, whatever relationship we had together probably wouldn't last longer than a few months or years at best. But, it was still a big deal. To me, at least. I was still having to choose between two men who had my heart in their hands.

_"It's so scary to think that I could potentially hurt one of them. I don't want to be the reason that they're angry or upset. I wouldn't be able to handle that."_

Tonight was yet another episode of Monday Night RAW. In fact, it was the last one before WrestleMania. And, considering that I'm not getting to perform at "The Grandest Stage of Them All," I don't get a match on RAW either.

I was walking to my locker room to talk to some of the girls when Randy called my name and I turned to greet him.

"How are you?" He asked. I could tell by the light sweat above his brow that he had just finished doing a few warm-up's.

I smiled. "I've been great," I lied.

"Good." He smiled back at me. "To be honest, I thought that you'd call me back after our date."

"Date," I mumbled. "Right, our date. Um, I've been a little busy."

He nodded. "Look, I get it if you didn't expect a second date."

"No," I stopped him. "That's not it at all. It's just...I've never had good luck with boyfriends."

His eyes looked down into mine and I remembered all the decisions that I was having to make. It hurt me even more to think that he had no idea about the things that were running around throughout my head. He had no idea that I was comparing him to my best friend, the one guy that probably hates him more than any other person in this company.

"Well, then you're in luck."

"What do you mean?" I smiled as he did as well.

"Turns out that I'm pretty good with girlfriends."

I couldn't help but blush. Just as I was about to say something in return, I saw Jon walking towards us from over Randy's shoulder. I brace myself for a fight to break out, but nothing too irrational happened. Instead, Jon simply approached me and politely asked if he could talk to me in private.

"Sure," I nodded. "I'll call you," I called out to Randy before disappearing into a vacant room with Jon. "If you're going to tell me that I can't be with Randy, you're wasting your time."

"Just, let me say something."

I sighed and waited. "Fine."

He collected himself before speaking. "I made a mistake, kissing you. I shouldn't have done it, and I'm sorry if I sent the wrong message."

Shocked. Confused. Maybe, I was just a little startled by his admission.

"The wrong message?" I prayed that he could sense my confusion, but I wasn't sure that it was coming across fully.

"You probably think that I have feelings for you."

Once again, everything just shook my core. "Well, yeah. I mean, Jon," I brought my voice down to a whisper. "We slept together."

"And, I realized how sketchy it all must have seemed."

I shook my head. "You're such an asshole."

"I get it, you're mad."

"Mad?" I started laughing. "I'm not mad at all. If anything, I'm happy that you told me this. Because, now I can go back to Randy and tell him that I love him."

I immediately regretted it, because suddenly that wasn't what I was feeling. And, by the look on his face, I could tell that what he was saying wasn't the truth either.

"So, you _do _love him."

Tears were filling my eyes, but I held them back. "No, dumbass. No, I don't love him. I don't even know what love is!" I couldn't hold them back anymore, and before I could stop myself, they were falling freely from my eyes.

"Chey," he said in a comforting tone, but I quickly rejected him.

"Don't try to make yourself look better." I backed away from him until I was close enough to feel the cold wall radiating behind me. "You're a liar and a pathetic excuse for a man."

"How many times should I apologize?"

"You haven't yet," I sneered. "You haven't said that you were sorry for 'leading me on.' In fact, who really knows if that's even what you're doing?"

"Cheyenne," his teeth were clenched together as he spoke. "I'm telling you the truth."

I shook my head. "I was leaning towards you," I admitted. My voice cracked and sounded weak, but I still admitted it. I still got it out there even though I knew that he was probably going to retort in some rude way, but he didn't.

"What do you mean?"

The tears had stopped falling, but they hadn't stopped building in my eyes. "I was trying to pick between you and Randy. I was leaning towards you."

The look in his eyes couldn't be forgotten. He looked so sad, so depressed. Like, I'd taken every ounce of light from his life. I could feel more tears welling up, but I fought them back like I'd never fought anything off in my life. I couldn't let him see me all apart again, not after the show I'd put on.

"I'm...I'm sorry," he finally said. His voice was so flat, so...fake. He wasn't sorry because he wasn't being honest.

He made it all up.

I was about to say something back when he left the room abruptly, leaving me alone and exhausted from fighting. All I could do was fall over and cry. I cried for a long time. Probably half an hour. I wasn't entirely sure why I was feeling this way, but my heart was pounding against my ribcage and my breath was short and quick. It felt like I'd been shot, but there was no blood. He'd never had this affect on me, at least not to this extent.

It took me awhile to realize that I'd managed to fall down to the floor to where I was crying. Standing up, I wiped away the evidence of pain from my face and tried to compose myself. Before leaving, however, I let one more ounce of anger go by slamming my hand into the wall.

* * *

The only thing I could do that would keep me from going off the deep end was focus on the wall in front of me. Nothing was going on around me, I was in the vacant parking garage of the arena sitting down in front of a line of empty buses. All I could do was stare into the wall.

To make myself seem less crazy, I pretended that I was watching a movie. On the wall. Yeah, it still sounds crazy.

Somehow, I was beginning to get lost in the blank wall. It amazed me in the strangest way. I looked down at my hands and chuckled to myself. Was I really _that _weird? I was finding pleasure in sitting in a parking garage, staring up at a wall that had nothing of interest on it? It was completely blank. Painfully blank. So blank that I was literally stuck in it.

I tried not to think about it, but Jon's voice saying "I made a mistake," became the only thing registering in my mind.

Fine.

He doesn't want to be with me?

Then I don't want to be with him.

* * *

"Cheyenne?"

I looked up from my phone to see Stephanie McMahon, smiling down at me. I could tell that the smile was forced, probably sympathetic considering what people had been saying to me, but still forced.

Pretending to be delighted, I forced a smile at her too. "It's good to see you."

"I was hoping that you'd have a moment," she said.

I nodded. "Sure."

She pulled me into her office and I winced as the door slammed slightly behind our arrival. We both sat almost at the same time, which made me feel more comfortable. At least she didn't expect me to wait for her approval to be seated.

"I must say, you've surprised me."

My eyebrows shot up and I shook my head. "How did I do that?"

"Don't act so humble," she insisted. Her voice didn't sound rude, but rather playful. "You've shocked the entire WWE Universe actually. Nobody thought that you would have this big of an impact on the show."

"Total Divas," I mumbled.

"Total Divas," she confirmed.

I nodded. "Well, it hasn't been _as _bad as I originally thought."

"Glad to hear it." She smiled and I bit the inside of my cheek as I awaited her next remarks. "So, the producers and I have been talking, and we actually wanted to get your thoughts on possibly going towards more airtime. You know, become a permanent cast member."

"More airtime?" She nodded in response. "Like, I'd have to be filmed a lot more?"

She chuckled, rather laughed wholesomely before answering. "That would mean that we would need more footage of you, yes."

I did think about it. The show hadn't turned out to be as stressful as I'd thought, but it did have its bad moments. After all, who could forget all the devastatingly painful scenes between myself and Jon, Randy, and of course, Jake.

Luckily for me, this wasn't being filmed, so I could be as open and honest as I wanted.

"If it's all the same to you, I don't know if this is the direction I want to take with my career."

She nodded in what I hoped was understanding. "I do understand," she said, causing me to relax. "However," she began and my relaxation subsided, "I do think that this is a smart move. After all, we're still trying to decide what to do on WrestleMania."

If everything that made you angry in the world all came together one day and decided to gang up on you, that's exactly how I was feeling. All I wanted to do in that moment was jump up onto the table and throw my arms at her, wail at her face and hopefully knock her out. Sure, it's rude. But it's how I felt.

"I thought you already had a WrestleMania match picked out," I seethed.

She could sense my discomfort. "We _did _have a match card picked out, but we made some room for changes."

Basically, I wasn't expecting that. For the McMahons, they always had their ducks in a row. Everything had to be perfect and in order ahead of the game, or someone was getting axed. I was just relieved that today it wasn't me.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" My voice had a slight sass to it and Stephanie caught onto it.

"We realized that some people deserved a chance." My face grew pale. "So, how about we make a deal?"

I shrugged. "Let me hear the details."

"You accept the offer and become a higher rated Total Diva, which will bring in millions of dollars for the company, and in exchange you get to be a part of the Divas Championship match at WrestleMania."

I chuckled. "It doesn't sound like you're getting much out of the deal."

"We get the satisfaction of doing what's best for business."

Something about her ridiculous reason caused me to laugh. "Looks like you've got a deal."

* * *

"You're going to be in the match at WrestleMania?"

I smiled at Randy's enthusiasm. "Yes," I said in a sarcastic tone. "It's going to be a fatal-four-way."

"Congratulations," he said with a smile before draping his arm around me. I slightly squirmed as I felt the sweat on his arm coat my shoulder. "What?" He asked, noticing my discomfort. When he realized what it was, he laughed and pulled his arm away. "I forgot, you're not into relationships."

Playfully, I slapped his bare chest. "That's not it! Your arm feels like Niagara Falls is running from it."

He laughed at my comment. "Well, in that case." He returned his arm, this time dragging me with him down the hall. I felt so childish, but I couldn't contain my laughter. Considering what I'd been through earlier that night, it felt good to feel free.

I'd gone directly to the Gorilla position to wait for him once I saw that his match had ended. I just needed to fill him in on my exciting news.

And, of course, being the trouper that he is, he was in full support.

"So, what's it for tonight?"

I looked up at him and smiled brightly. "I was thinking that I'd finally get a good nights rest."

"Well, I won't keep you then." He backed away and held his hands up in peace, which I playfully pushed back down to his side.

"No," I whined. "Keep me up."

He smiled at me and leaned forward. I could see someone watching out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't stop to check before Randy's lips were suddenly being pressed against mine. Something felt so wrong about it, yet at the same time, it felt amazing. It wasn't until he pulled away that I caught a glimpse of the man who had been watching our passionate kiss.

It was Jon.


	12. Bed and Breakfast

**So, there's a lot of fluff in this chapter. BUT I WAS IN THE MOOD TO WRITE FLUFF, SO DEAL WITH IT! That sounded mean. What I meant to say was thank you for the kind reviews that you've left for me in the past. Your support means the world to me. And, yes, this chapter does have a bunch of fluff, but I couldn't help myself.**

**And, once again, feel free to leave suggestions/comments below! I'm always open to hearing ideas. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The sound of a soft, groggy groan woke me up the next morning. There was a set of warm, muscular arms wrapped around me as I came to my senses.

I smiled subconsciously. "Good morning," I yawned.

"Good morning, beautiful." Randy dropped down and placed a kiss on my forehead, causing me to blush. He had that sweet affect on me.

I gently separated myself from his grasp, but he in turn pulled me back. I laughed against his bare chest once my face connected with it. "You're awfully playful this morning," I teased.

"Only because you're here," he said sweetly. Something felt so wonderful about being there in his arms, but at the same time, something felt so strangely wrong. Not that I was complaining, or even wishing that it was different. After what Jon had done to me, I definitely deserved happiness. Even if that was with the one man I was never supposed to fall for.

Sighing, I relaxed against his skin. "This feels right."

"Yeah," he yawned as well. "It really does."

I was blissfully aware that I was probably digging myself into a hole that I was most likely not going to be able to get out of easily. But, like I said, it was a blissful kind of awareness.

"What's for breakfast?" I looked up at him, and he shrugged.

"I was thinking leftovers."

I scoffed. "I checked your fridge last night. The only leftovers you have are tofu and chicken wings. And, I have no idea how long they've been there."

"If it's any consolation, neither do I."

I rolled my eyes and finally broke away from him. After the night before, I'd forgotten about what we'd done, but I was surprised to find that I was still wearing clothes. And, even after I'd woken up in his bed before without my clothes, I still felt more vulnerable now than I did then.

"Were are you going?" He asked, and I followed his eyes as they traced the figure of my frame.

A small smirk found its way upon my face. "I was thinking that I'd get ready and go get something to eat."

"Without me?" There was a hint of fake sadness in his voice, causing me to look at him in disappointment.

"You're too much," I admitted. He stood up and walked towards me. I sighed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a steamy kiss, which I gratefully returned. "Yup," I giggled. "Still too much."

After a few more minutes of meaningless kissing, we parted and got ready to go out and get some breakfast.

Of course, the minute we walked into the small café down the street, the first thing I saw was Danielle and Jake. They weren't being intimate, for all that I know, but they were acting mischievous. Sitting in the corner, talking amongst themselves, days after he'd gone and confronted me about being "damn dysfunctional".

I tried my best to ignore them, but once I'd gotten my coffee and Randy and I had sat down to order, he noticed my expression.

"Is everything okay?"

I nodded at his concern. "Yeah," I lied.

"Are you sure?" He took a sip from his own coffee. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Not a ghost," I replied. "Just a cold-hearted bitch."

His expression went from sweet and kind to confused and almost angry. "What?" He turned around and tried to see who I was talking about, but he gave up when he couldn't figure it out. "Who are you talking about?"

I shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"It is to me."

His generosity overwhelmed me.

_I groaned. "Why does he have to be so perfect?"_

"Really, it's nothing that you should be worried about."

"You say that, but I know you don't mean it."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, really?" I asked; fake sass rising in my voice. "Then you'll have no problem pointing out who I'm talking about."

"Just, tell me."

I waited for a second and looked over to see if they'd noticed me, but they were still chatting away. So, I pointed at them nonchalantly and waited for Randy to figure it out. When he did, he returned with a nod.

"Well?" I asked, worried about what he might say next.

"I've heard a lot of stories about you and Danielle. I guess that I didn't really believe them until now."

"Stories? What kind of stories?"

He sighed. "She stole your boyfriend, came to the WWE to rub it in your face, and then tried to go behind your back and steal your shot at the Divas title."

I took a sip from my coffee and nodded. "The boys backstage filled you in."

"Word gets around."

We idly talked about other things for the remainder of our breakfast. That was until Danielle and Jake saw us on their way out, and decided that they had some things to say to me themselves.

"Cheyenne, Randy."

Randy and I looked up as Jake greeted us. A fake smiled filled my face as I tried, and most likely failed, to cover my discomfort.

"Sorry," Randy stuck out his hand. "I don't believe that we've met."

_"We're sitting there and Danielle and Jake come up to us. Of course, Randy knew what Danielle did to me, but I hadn't gotten to the part of telling him who Jake was."_

Jake laughed. The nerve of that man. "I'm Jake," he greeted. "I can't believe that Cheyenne never mentioned me."

"Well, there wasn't much to mention," I teased.

He took it whole-heartedly. "What? Four years of your life, and you don't think that it's enough to mention to your new boyfriend?"

I nearly spit up my coffee. "Boyfriend?" My comment was barely heard as Randy had already begun speaking.

"We just recently got together," Randy told him. "Hey, Danielle," he greeted, acknowledging her presence.

Internalizing my anger, I tried to ignore the bottle blonde standing above me. She was just background noise to me.

"Hey, Randy." She smiled, and I tried not to gag.

"Well, we were just on our way out, and we thought we'd stop by and say hello."

I forced a smile as a response to his manners.

"It was great seeing you," Jake said as he looked directly at me. "You should call me, Chey. We should start hanging out more often."

Part of me relaxed. "I guess it's too bad that you're going to be heading back home soon."

He looked at Danielle before returning his gaze to mine and letting out a laugh. "Actually, that's another thing that I was meaning to tell you the other night." He paused and I quickly glanced over at Randy before looking back. "I sold my house and bought a condo out in Florida."

I shook my head. "Okay," I mumbled. "You couldn't have told me that over the phone, or something?"

"I thought this news would be better in person."

Sure, I was confused, but it wasn't the first time that Jake had done something so pointless and tried to make a big deal out of it. He was _that _egotistical.

He smiled at me before continuing. "I'm training to become a WWE Superstar."


	13. Reconciliation

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

If it weren't for the simple fact that I was going to participate in the fatal-four way for the Divas Championship at WrestleMania, I don't think that I would have been able to keep myself physically calm for the past few days.

_"When Jake announced that he was training to become a WWE Superstar, the only thing that I could think about was how awful all of this was going to be. Not only would I be forced to remember him every time I see Danielle, but now I'll have to see him himself." _

This just spells drama.

I threw my hair up and went downstairs to the hotel's ballroom where they were serving breakfast. On a normal Saturday morning, I would go running before picking up some groceries and making my own breakfast, but considering all the work that I was having to do that day anyways, I figured that I would make things easier on myself. After all, I'd need to rest for WrestleMania, which is tomorrow.

The smell of the bacon and eggs that were fresh out of the kitchen made my stomach even more hungry then it was before. Like I said before, I was used to making my own breakfast, so the smell of something that _didn't _come from my work was refreshing.

"Fire up the cameras," I heard a voice from behind me say.

Turning around, my heart stopped to see that it was Colby. "Colby," I trailed off. It had been a long time since he and I had talked in person, so seeing him after what I'd done with Jon was scary.

"You look surprised to see me."

I nodded and laughed as I continued to place the food on my plate. "Yeah, just a little bit."

"It's been too long," he sighed.

I had finished going through the buffet-styled line and I was setting everything down at a table off in the corner of the ballroom. He'd followed me and before I could object - I had really just wanted to be alone - he was already seating himself across from me.

"So, I thought that I'd find Jon with you."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because he's usually attached to your hip."

"Well, not lately."

"What happened?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "A lot."

"Well," he looked up at the clock on the wall. "I have all the time in the world."

His curiosity would usually make me want to go up and grab a knife to stab him with, but not today. Today, I had other things to worry about.

"You've been on Twitter recently, right?" He nodded. "Then you've seen what people have been saying about me, right?" He nodded again and I shrugged. "What's the confusion, then? Everybody online already knows what's up."

"Yeah," he nodded, "but those people can't always be trusted. I thought that I'd let you defend yourself."

"There's nothing to defend."

"Don't be so negative."

I laughed. "Negative? How can I be positive when my personal life is being invaded by people who I don't even know?"

By the look on his face, I could tell that he understood where I was coming from. "Look, I know what you mean. Being in The Shield hasn't been the easiest transition. I mean, I used to just be some NXT rookie that everybody'd heard about but never really given enough time to pay attention to. Now, the girls can't keep their eyes off of me."

His story made me shake my head and let out a laugh that sounded dull and airy. "You're so helpful."

He only shrugged. "What can I say? The lady's love the vests."

"You're right. You know exactly how I feel, all the way down to the vests." I rolled my eyes. "Nobody these days has any sense of privacy."

After we ate a little bit - which, I had a hard time doing since our conversation caused me to almost lose my appetite - we sat in silence for a while before he spoke up again.

"You never answered my question."

I shook my head. "What question?"

"About you and Jon."

"There's nothing to tell."

"That's crap, and you know it." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me right in the eyes. "I know that you have some fling with Orton, or whatever, but you can still be friends with Jon. Trust me, after the life he's had, he deserves a woman who'll stick with him."

His comments struck me hard. "What do you mean, 'after the life he's had'?"

"Let's just say that he's never really been one to keep a girl down."

"Didn't seem to have trouble-" I stopped when I realized that I wasn't going down a path that I wanted to end up in.

"Just, go see him? Talk to him, tell him that you still care about him? I'm sure that it will go a long way."

_"Of course, I want to go see Jon. I would love to explain everything. I miss him, I care about him, he's my friend. But, I don't think that he wants to see me." I sighed and shook my head in disappointment. "I've really messed up my life."_

* * *

The hallway to Jon's hotel room was longer than I expected. With each step that I took, my heart raced faster and my chest rose and fell harder. There were so many doubts about this that were running throughout my mind, but I couldn't stop myself. I was walking down the empty hallway on a mission.

My feet kept moving, but my mind had stopped working once I approached his door. At that point, I didn't even remember what I was doing.

My breathing was subtle again, which made me relax. Even though I had a pretty good feeling that this wasn't going to go the way I'd hoped, I still stayed. In that moment, all I could think about doing was making amends for something that I never meant to have happen.

I slowly lifted my arm and knocked on the door. There wasn't any sound coming from the inside, so I figured that he was asleep. I knocked a little louder when he didn't answer, and before I could take my hand away, the door swung open.

Jon looked _awful_. His hair was a mess, all he was wearing was a pair of black sweatpants and his hotel room smelt like cigarettes.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice groggy.

I sighed. "I know that I'm the last person that you'd want to see."

"What?" He rubbed his eyes to wake up and that's when he really noticed me. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah," I nodded. "It's me."

"Did Randy get boring?"

My heart ached. "That's not why I came."

He shrugged and walked into his room. I followed him, closing the door behind me. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Well, if you're looking for an apology, you came to the wrong place."

I shook my head. "That's not why I'm here either."

"Then what the hell do you want?" He snapped.

"I've...I've missed you, Jon." He laughed, and I continued. "I'm serious."

"Nah," he denied. "No, you don't."

"And, how would you know how I'm feeling?"

He chuckled and put his coffee down. "You run off into the sunset with Randy and then come back and expect me to believe that you miss me?"

He was right. I was hopeless. I didn't deserve his friendship after what I'd done to him, and I shouldn't have expected him to understand why I wanted this so bad. Especially because I wasn't even sure that I really wanted this either.

"This was a mistake," I whispered. "I've got to go."

"Wait," he coughed up. I stopped before I could leave the room, but I didn't turn around. "Tell me," he began, "I'm curious. You said that you were leaning towards me."

My heart dropped and I turned around. "Don't try and get me to explain myself to you."

"I'm not trying. If you want my blessing, you'll have to explain yourself."

"I never asked for your blessing for anything."

"You said that you missed me, and the only way that you're going to get me back is if you explain yourself to me."

_"This, this right here, is the reason why I shouldn't have listened to Colby."_

I felt like crying, but I held myself together. Crying wasn't going to get me through this one.

"What is there to explain?" I asked, my voice cracking a little. "I was falling for you, but you weren't looking for that kind of thing."

"That's because you went out with Randy," he noted and I nearly stopped breathing.

Is this how it's supposed to feel when the air has been knocked out of your lungs? Is your heart supposed to climb its way up to your throat and choke the life out of you? Or, is this just me being overdramatic? Whatever it is that I'm feeling, I know that there I won't fully recover from that.

"So you did lie," I said. My voice was dry and it came out in almost a harsh whisper.

"I did what I thought you wanted." He seemed to be taken aback by all the revelations.

I shook my head. "This is so stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"We're supposed to be best friends, and all we've done is fight and argue about things that we shouldn't be fighting and arguing about." I forced a chuckle out, which didn't help me feel any better. "It's pathetic.

"How are we supposed to go back to being friends after this?"

We stood in silence. I didn't know the answer to that one. Probably not even Einstein knew the answer to it. Sure, it wasn't like we were going through hell with each other, but after the tight-knit friendship that we'd had over the years, this was hell. It was absolute, burning hell.

"I guess, we start by doing what we do best."

He looked at me and smiled. "What's that?"

"Wrestle."

* * *

**So, this will be my last update until after WrestleMania. But, be on the lookout for the next chapter, because the next one will be Cheyenne's WrestleMania match. I felt like it would be relatively good timing to do it then. **

**Once again, thank you all for the wonderful reviews and comments! I would not have kept up with this story if it weren't for all of your support. Keep on letting me know what's on your mind! I always take your thoughts/ideas into consideration, so don't be afraid to let me know. **


	14. It's a WrestleMania Moment

**Okay, I know, I KNOW that this update is beyond late, but I've had really bad writers block and I couldn't force myself to write anything. But, I do have a three day weekend, so I'll do my best to push through it and continue posting!**

**This is the WrestleMania chapter (even though WM was two weeks ago, yes, I know) just in case you've forgotten! And, feel free to go back and catch up in case you've forgotten everything that's been happening previous to this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_"When I entered the WWE, the only thing that I wanted was to win the Divas Championship at WrestleMania. And, today, that old dream of mine might just become a reality." I chuckled once the cameras weren't rolling. _Reality. _I actually said _reality _on a reality show. Of course I would do that._

Finally, the day I'd been waiting for was here. WrestleMania. The Grandest Stage of Them All. The make-it or break-it checkpoint that every WWE Superstar and Diva only dreams of getting to. However, not everyone makes it here. I just barely made it, myself. Even with the manipulation tactics and the terrible life I'd been living in front of the cameras lately, I was almost surprised to find that this was actually happening.

After Jon and I had made up, everything had seemingly gotten easier. We ended up training together for almost the whole night, despite the big matches that we were both going to have. It felt so right, being in that ring with him. Sure, it's not like it was some big deal, but it meant so much to me.

We were finally moving past the awkward run-ins and were beginning to see the light.

We _need _each other. Not in some, romantic, intimate way, but in a friendly way. Just the way it should always be.

_"Everything is finally coming together. I have a great guy, I get a match for the Divas Title at the biggest pay-per-view of the year, and I've finally got everything sorted out between Jon and I." _

I was pacing back and forth in the hallway when Randy approached me from around the corner.

"Hey, beautiful." He bent over and placed a kiss on my lips, which I lightly returned.

"Hey," my voice went blank.

"You nervous?"

I chuckled and looked down before looking back up. "It's that obvious, huh?"

"You're pale and pacing." He noticed me blush in embarrassment and he pulled me over to one of the equipment boxes where we both sat. "You're going to be fine, Chey. This is _your _night."

I nodded. "That's why I'm nervous. What if I mess up, or botch up the match completely? I could ruin the whole division forever."

Randy reached out and cupped my face, planting another kiss on me, which I suspected was a polite measure to get me to shut up.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Just go out there and do your best. That's all you can do."

I smiled and dropped the topic. "When did you become a professional pep-talker?"

It was his turn to blush, but he controlled it. "I've had my fair share of nervous breakdowns in the past, and I know how I control them myself."

"You make-out with yourself?"

"What? No!" He chuckled, and so did I. "Look, if it makes a difference, if I see that you did your best out there, I'll have a surprise waiting for you back at the hotel."

I raised an eyebrow at his sly smirk. I followed him as he stood up and I crossed my arms. "And, what makes you think that I want a surprise from you?" He leaned in and kissed me again. Ok, so it was cute, but it was beginning to get really annoying.

After all, I need to save the air for my match.

When we were done, Randy was called off and I waved goodbye before returning to my nerves. Even with his assurance, I needed so much more. Maybe I was being naïve, but there was only one person that I knew would talk me off of this ledge.

"Now what?" Jon asked as he opened up his locker room.

"Mad that I kicked your ass last night?"

He shook his head and let me come inside the room where I continued my pacing.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that your head is spinning."

"I'm nervous."

"Clearly."

I started to pick at my cuticles. Just being in his presence was making my stomach knot up.

"Look," he started, "I know that you'll do great. C'mon, Chey - when's the last time that you messed up in that ring?"

His point was valid; I was usually pretty safe within the ring, but that wasn't why I was concerned.

"I have large crowds."

He laughed. "Then you signed with the wrong company."

"Shut up," I muttered. "You're not helping."

"Here," he walked over and handed me a cigarette. "Trust me."

I took it in my hands and then threw it down on the floor. "There's no smoking in the building, Jon."

He shrugged. "Never stopped you before."

It was true. In the past, I'd blatantly ignored the rules and guidelines that the company or the building had provided for us, but today was different. If I were to break one of the rules today, I could get kicked out of the building and lose my championship match.

"I can't lose this...not tonight." I walked over and sat down on the couch, burying my face into my hands.

I wasn't aware of what he was doing, but suddenly he was sitting next to me with his arm draped around my shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Then, don't lose."

I already knew what was to happen, but I nodded anyways. "Thanks," I whispered. "For everything."

He nodded and released me before walking to the door. "I have to get ready for my match, so if you'll excuse me."

Rolling my eyes, I went ahead and got up, leaving him behind.

_"He's just...he's just a really good friend."_

* * *

"Would you listen to that crowd, Cole? That crowd is going crazy for Casey Lynn!"

"You're right, John! The crowd is loving Casey Lynn right now."

I smiled as I approached the ring. Not in a "happy-go-lucky" way, but in a proud way. Of course, I couldn't be happier to be here, but the minute I exited the curtains and my eyes saw the crowd in attendance, my brain went blank.

Everything was perfect. I'd never received that kind of reaction before and it caused my heart to speed up faster than I thought possible.

_"I'm just so over the moon right now. Just the fact alone that I'm getting to perform on the Grandest Stage of them All is a huge honor. One that I don't think I will ever be able to pass up."_

I was the last entrant before AJ Lee made her way to the ring, receiving a mixed reaction from the crowd. My heart had calmed down so that I had enough saved energy for this match. Once all four of us - AJ, Nikki, Natalya and Me - were in the ring, the bell rang but we all stood alone in our separate corners.

It was Natalya who made the first move, going right for AJ while Nikki darted towards me. By the way she speared me into the corner turnbuckle, I could tell that there was some tension there. I slid down to the mat where I used a reversal into a rolling pin, which she kicked out of before he really got to the first count.

We locked up again once we got to our feet, and she took me down again, flattening me on my back. The air was completely knocked out of my lungs, but I regained the oxygen as she pulled me up and put me into a headlock. I knew that it was a submission lock, but I didn't even attempt to get out because I saw AJ coming out of the corner of my eye with a running knee, splitting Nikki and I apart.

I took a second to breathe and got to my feet where I began to pick apart at AJ. Punches, kicks, face-busters and all. She reversed almost all of them and put me into her own special moves. Suddenly, I noticed that Natalya had Nikki in the Sharpshooter. AJ and I paused, looked at each other and then ran ahead full speed, tearing Nattie apart.

_"What can I say? All's fair in love and war."_

The match went on, steadily and aggressively until Nikki and Natalya were clotheslined out of the ring, leaving just AJ and myself. My nerves were automatically coming back at a rapid pace, and I could barely keep up.

I ran towards her, but she reversed it into her infamous _Black Widow _submission hold. Clawing and gasping, I tried to get out, but I couldn't. My vision was getting blurry, and I felt really dizzy. Pushing forward, I found the strength to whip her around and drop her down. Crawling over to the ropes, I pulled my way up to the top and stood with my back facing the Divas Champion. Pointing out into the crowd, they lit up, giving me energy and adrenaline. Using their passion, I leaped off and used my finishing move, a moonsault, to put her in a pin.

The next thing that I remember is having my hand raised and the title belt handed over to me.

But, then again, that's all I really needed.


	15. Just When Things Had Settled

Without even trying, I felt like the entire world was finally coming around and paying me back for all the stuff it had put me through over the weeks.

"Congrats, Chey," Randy exclaimed as he through his arms around me.

I smiled into his shoulder as I held tightly onto the butterfly-dazzled title. Despite the fact that I absolutely hated the way it looked, this championship meant more to me than I ever thought that it would.

"I can't believe this is happening," I said through my tears. We hugged for a while before many more divas devoured me in embraces.

_So, this is what it feels like to get the recognition you deserve._

"I'm so proud of you, girl!"

I smiled at Ariane. "Is this really happening right now?"

"You better believe it! This all real life," Trinity said with a beaming smile.

"You guys," I cooed as I went in for another long hug. Trinity and Ariane, despite their differences, were always the ones who'd had my back throughout this crazy journey. "I'm so happy right now."

"So are we!"

"Hey!"

Our hugging ceased once the loud, angry voice entered the hallway. I turned around and saw through my joyful tears, a very upset Bella Twin.

"Nikki," I whispered. "It was a great match out there."

She nodded and walked towards me. "But, you know what I don't understand?" I shook my head. "How you were suddenly added to the match, last minute, and then you somehow pull off a win?"

I bit my tongue, knowing that with any words I say, I'd be walking on thin ice. "Look, Nikki-"

"Don't." She held her hand up. "I don't want an apology."

I shook my head. "Who said I was going to apologize? I won that title, fair and square."

Nikki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, sticking her hip out to the side. "If you really think that _that _was fair, then you obviously need to get yourself checked out. Because I've been in this company much longer than you have, and I'm two title reigns short of you."

I shrugged. "I know how to get what I want."

"Sure," she laughed. "I usually try and stay out of drama for the sake of everybody's safety, but you've messed with the wrong Bella Twin."

She left after that, but I wasn't intimidated. After all, she was probably on her way to vent to John Cena, the loving boyfriend of hers who would do 'anything' for her.

_"If Nikki gets John Cena involved...I'll probably end up dropping the title to her tomorrow night on RAW."_

I pushed the thought of losing my title aside as I continued to be congratulated by the other girls. We all sat around and talked for awhile before I decided that I was beginning to smell like an entire football locker room, and I politely removed myself from the conversations.

As I walked throughout the crowded hallways, I got the sudden urge to see Jon. His match had been done nearly two hours ago, and he was probably just sitting around in his towel, smoking in the no-smoking locker room of his. I took a deep breath before walking over to his room where I tapped on the door, and he opened with a grin.

"If it isn't the Divas Champion."

I smiled, but the way he said Divas Champion made my stomach turn. It really didn't sound like it was something to be proud of, or at least _as _proud as I was.

"You didn't do so bad yourself," I added.

"Well, thanks. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have some...stuff to take care of."

I tilted my head. "Stuff? What stuff?"

He shrugged. "Just some...stuff."

"Jon," I warned, "you can tell me anything, remember? I thought we worked everything out already?"

"We did," he confirmed.

I shook my head in confusion. "Then, why don't we just go hang out? Some of the girls and guys are having a post-WrestleMania celebration, and I thought that maybe we could go?"

He sighed. "Why aren't you asking Randy?"

"Because he's in a match right now."

"Shouldn't you be watching him, then?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Is there something you're not telling me, right now?"

"What are you going on about now, Princess?"

My jaw clenched and anger was filling my entire body. "I told you not to call me that," I said without separating my teeth. "Quit being so hard and tell me what has you so distant."

"I'm not distant," he informed. "You're not the only one around here who deserves a shot at happiness."

And, with that, he grabbed the suitcase that he had next to the door and walked away. I stood there for a while, trying really hard to grasp what he'd said, but nothing made sense.

_"I'm not sure what's going on with him right now. I mean, I thought that everything between us was cool again. And, if there's something that I don't know about that made him change his mind about all of this, then I feel like he should tell me." I shook my head and looked around the room before returning to the camera. "I just don't want to lose him again."_

I ended up returning to my own locker room where I sat down on a bench and looked down at the title in my hands. This was the first time I'd been alone all night, and even with the fact that I wanted to know what was going on with Jon, I really needed that alone time.

Staring down at the title, I took in a deep breath. Sure, I hated the way it looked and I would probably end up trying to get it changed for me, but something about holding it in between my hands felt right. For the first time in almost a year, I was the rightful WWE Divas Champion. It wasn't my first time, and I was pleased with the idea that it wasn't my last, either.

This time...it felt different. Considering everything that I'd been through since the last time I held the title, I was genuinely grateful to have it back in my possession. Nothing else entered my mind, not Jon, not Randy, not _Jake_ or Nikki. The championship was the only thing on my mind.

And, that's when it occurred to me. After all the years in the indies and the pain and torment that I'd taken in the WWE alone, it was all worth it. All the sacrifices that I made joining this stupid show, it was all worth it.

It was finally sinking in when a knock on my door caused me to be shaken back to reality.

Ugh. That word _reality_.

I got up and twisted the door knob, pried the door open and revealed the man behind the metal door.

"Jake," I said flatly. "Not exactly who I was expecting."

"You watching this match?" He asked, referring to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship match that was still underway.

I sighed and tried to remain polite. "No, no I'm not." I gestured towards the title belt that was still laying on the bench behind me. "I've been a little busy."

"Well, your boyfriend's killing it." He emphasized the words _boyfriend _and _killing_. It was mysterious and made my stomach churn.

"I bet he is. Is that all you came here for?"

He shook his head. "I wanted to congratulate you on your big win. I never realized how good of a wrestler you were until I saw you tonight."

I chuckled. "You mean to tell me that all the time we spent together, you never once lifted a finger and turned the channel to watch me wrestle?" He smiled and shook his head in confirmation. "Of course you didn't. Why don't you run off and finish watching the match?"

"Don't be like that," he demanded, stepping into my locker room and causing me to back up.

"Get out," I said quietly.

"I just want to talk."

"I said, get out!" I pushed him back and he fell back onto the floor.

He shook his head as he got to his feet. "You always knew how to knock a guy off his feet."

"You're such an asshole," I spat. "Get out of here, now."

"Whatever you say, beautiful." He ran a finger down my cheek, stopping at my chin and giving it a little brush with his thumb. When he was done, he smirked at me before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

That's when I forgot about the title. All I wanted to do was be held.

But, not by Randy.

By Jon.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**There's chapter 15! You might be confused as to why I ended the story here, but I'll go ahead and let you know. **

**I haven't been writing this story for very long, but I didn't want to bore you all with a new chapter every once and awhile. I figured that it might be easier to just continue the story with a bunch of sequels and spin-offs to keep the story fresh. I've never been a _huge _fan of long WWE-related fics because they tend to get boring really quickly. So, I'm ending the first part here, and I'm going to start the next one VERY, VERY SOON. Fresh starts always make for better stories anyways. **

**I hope that you all had a wonderful Easter (if you celebrate it)! I'm going to be posting my new story, Can You Hear Me Calling, later today, so be sure to check that out!**

**Thanks for understanding! See you in the sequel. :)**


End file.
